My Secret Valentine
by aBeautifulLiar
Summary: Finn Hudson was the lead singer for the Warbler's, and Rachel Berry was the lead singer for Harmonies; enemies in the Glee world, but lovers in secret. What will happen when their secret love is revealed to those around them?  Finchel-Prompts Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, as much as I wish I did. But sadly, I do not. All rights belong to them. Also, I do not run Finchel-Prompts tumblr – they are seriously amazing though, and I thank them for giving me ideas (which probably shall result in a lot more stories being written now). **

**This is a prompt from 'Finchel-Prompts' tumblr; "Bobby Socks and Blazers" and is an AU story. **

**My Secret Valentine**

Finn adjusted his tie and looked in the mirror, ignoring the usual rantings of his brother, Kurt, as he went on about how the uniform would look _so _much better, if they were allowed to add some fashionable belts to the mix. He just nodded when he felt like he needed to as he stared into the mirror, sighing before turning around. "Come on, Kurt.. we have a Warbler's meeting." The boy just nodded enthusiastically before turning the conversation into who would get the solo this time – usually a contest between Blaine and Finn, a contest that Finn would quite often win.

The taller boy just nodded along with the conversation, before walking into the meeting room, taking his place next to Blaine, as Kurt went to join some of his other friends – his eyes constantly meeting with Blaine's and Finn just _knew _there was something going on between those two. He decided to ignore it, however, because there were more pressing issues at mind – in the place of Crawford Country Day Academy; their sister school. They, of course, were Dalton's main competition when it came to Glee club, the two clubs were constantly pitted against each other and the boys were quickly getting fed up with the girls Glee club – _Harmonies. _

He scoffed at the name a little, rolling his eyes because Warbler's was an _amazing_ name. "This meeting is in session." He heard, pulling him from his thoughts as he looked around. "We called this emergency meeting in order to discuss our competition – Harmonies." He rolled his eyes slightly and bit down on his lip, he didn't fully understand what was so amazing about these girls, that they would beat them down at every competition.

He didn't even notice Blaine raise his hand and ask to take the floor, he didn't even look when the boy stood up and looked around at his peers. "I have been doing some thinking, and I propose we do a little.. spying on the competition. I volunteer myself and Finn, as the two leads of the group, to just check out what this group is all about." His head snapped up, and he wanted to say no but he saw the nods of approval and smiles from the rest of the group. He had to be seen as a leader, so instead of stating his own opinions on how stupid the idea was, he agreed.

And that was how they ended up sneaking into the auditorium at their sister school – he had no idea how they even managed to get this far, it was as though luck was on their side today. He watched from a distance, his eyes falling on a small, brunette girl at the front as she moved to the front of the stage during the song. He felt butterflies when she stopped walking, her big, brown eyes looking straight ahead of her, a big breath taken before she began to sing. He had never heard a voice like hers, as he lent forward to get a better listen, not noticing Blaine raise an eyebrow at his sudden interest.

"_They've said that you've settled down, that you've found a girl and you're married now." _He felt his heart beating faster as she continued to sing, her voice carrying around the whole auditorium before she fell back into step with the other girls. He was speechless, and he suddenly knew why they seemed to win every single competition against them – they had a secret weapon, and she was the most beautiful weapon he had ever seen. He was still staring at her even when the song ended, only breaking away when the teacher shouted for them to have a five minute break. He turned to look at his best friend who was open mouthed, "They are..." He could only nod in agreement, still trying to get the image of that girl out of his head.

"Should we stay?" He finally whispered,

"I doubt you should.. I mean, if Coach Corcoran finds out that you're here, she will not be too happy." Another voice answered for his best friend, as they both turned around to see that same girl he had been staring at just moments before, with her hands on her hips. He bit down on his lip as he noticed just how short her skirt was, he couldn't help but stare at her tan legs that seemed to go on forever, quickly looking away when she cleared her throat.

"H-how did you? Uh.. I mean.." He stuttered, as she looked over his shoulder at Blaine,

"Is he always this inarticulate?" The other boy just laughed and patted his friend's back, nodding his response as she rolled her eyes. "Look, I don't know what either of you two are doing here, but it's not fair to spy on the competition. I could see you from the stage, I have amazing perception to reach out to my audience, know my audience, you know. I could feel both of you watching me.. I'm a little psychic, you know." Finn could only stare at the girl in front of him, his mouth moving up and down as Blaine laughed nervously.

"We see.. well, we won't interrupt any performances again. We were simply observing what competition we do have, seeing as we are always compared to each other." She simply nodded and waved a hand,

"Yes, yes. We spied on you a while ago, surprised it took you so long, to be honest." Finn continued to stare at her in shock, before he stood up, surprised at exactly how much he towered over the girl as she looked up at him. "Anyway, I do believe I haven't introduced myself. My name is Rachel Barbara Berry, future star and the lead singer of Harmonies." She held out his hand and Blaine took it,

"Blaine Anderson.. I am second in command to this giant here." He nudged Finn who quickly took the girls hand when Blaine let go, smiling at her as he put on his charm.

"I'm Finn Hudson, lead singer of the Warbler's." He winked at her, smirking when she blushed at the sudden change in his personality, their hands not letting go of each others as they continued to gently shake their hands, both of them staring into each other's eyes. Blaine cleared his throat and moved past his friend and the girl,

"Finn, we should get going now." The taller boy nodded and took a piece of paper from his pocket when his best friend had looked away to see if anyone else was coming. He winked at the girl as he slid the paper in her hand before walking away, making sure neither boy was seen as they both left behind the brunette, looking down at the phone number she now held in her hand, a blush creeping her cheeks.

"Dude, they were amazing." Finn said the moment they got out of there, not really able to take his mind off the girl he felt an instant connection with the moment he laid eyes on her. Blaine just rolled his eyes and laughed, "No, you mean _she _was amazing. Not a thing gets past me, Finn Hudson."

"I don't know what you're on about, yes she was talented, but collectively.. as a group..." He shook his head and sighed, "I don't know why I am explaining myself to you. Look, she's hot... which is my type, you know, but she's the enemy. I wouldn't go there, man." Blaine nodded and smiled at his friend,

"I know you wouldn't because I don't think the Warbler's could ever approve of the whole, dating the enemy thing. Although, it is something that has yet to be done.." Both of them just smiled and nodded at the other before getting into the car, Finn's mind still on the girl he had only set eyes on today, feeling as though he had known her for years.

~ .. ~

Rachel watched the two boys leave, clasping at the number she now held in her hands as her eyes moved from the paper, to the taller boy's back, her cheeks still hot from the way he had winked at her. She shook her head in confusion, wondering how he could go from babbling idiot, to charming stud in ten seconds, but then again, she thought, she didn't exactly know much about boys.

She put the paper in her pocket, moving back down to the stage, "Did you sort the problem?" Her best friend, Santana, asked, a grin on her face when Rachel nodded and flashed her the biggest smile. "They're gone... you should have seen their faces when I caught them, classic."

They both laughed, having caught another Glee group attempting to spy on them a few weeks ago, and having done it to the other group themselves. She thought about the handsome boy, and how she had felt his eyes on her when she was singing. Her eyes had caught his for a moment, she wasn't sure if he had even noticed that she had been looking at him, but it was as though she felt him in the large room with her. And she knew exactly where to look to just find him.

She ignored the butterflies in her stomach, the sound of her heart beating a little too quickly as the song ended and she turned to her friends, "We have spies." She whispered, to make sure their coach didn't hear them – she didn't take too kindly to 'visitors' to her closed practises. They had readily agreed that she – as captain – should go greet them, and tell them to move "their gay asses" as Santana had so kindly input.

She moved with Santana to their places for the next song, ignoring the way coach raised an eyebrow and stared at her, obviously wondering exactly where she had been during the break, as usually she spent her breaks pestering her about new songs they should be doing. She moved to step forward, giving Santana a small smile, as the other girl began to sing.

"_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes, make you feel unpretty too. I was told I was beautiful, but what does that mean to you?" _Rachel closed her eyes, awaiting her turn, perfecting the moves, her voice blending perfectly with that of her best friend's as the rest of the club danced around them, voices in perfect harmony with the two main singers.

She smiled when the song ended, gaining the Corcoran nod of approval before she made them run through some other songs before finally dismissing them for the day. She said her goodbyes to her friends before making her way to the car, glad she had chose to day board when her parents finally deemed her old enough at the age of sixteen, to decide if she wanted to stay at home alone while they worked, or if she wanted to continue boarding at school. She decided the parties, the late nights, the freedom was a lot better after spending her whole childhood and early teenage years in the constraints of a boarding school.

She had two dads – dad, and daddy – and she quickly realized she had to be strong to cope with the criticisms that would come their way when she was out and about with them. They were busy, successful men and she barely saw them, but when she did, they were the most loving parents she could have ever asked for. She never asked about her mom, they never mentioned her, so she assumed it was a taboo subject, something no one wanted to talk about because maybe it hurt them? Maybe they would think she was ungrateful? She didn't know why, but she never asked, she didn't need a mom.

She drove home, thinking about Finn Hudson, she smiled at his name, getting that familiar butterflies floating around in her stomach feeling, once again as she remembered the way he smiled, and his beautiful eyes. She felt as though she had known him forever, it was an amazing feeling to have that sort of connection with someone straight away. But she didn't know how to approach it – how long should she wait to phone him? He was the enemy, she should just leave it but she felt _something_, something that she has never felt with any other boy she's ever dated, or liked. She couldn't just give that up for a high school competition, could she?

She frowned at her thoughts, pulling up to her empty house, walking through the empty hallway as she made her way upstairs, clutching at the piece of paper. She couldn't just forget that feeling, it was like nothing she has ever felt, so she should not just ignore it. She was Rachel Barbara Berry, she got what she wanted and she never let _anyone _get in her way, ever. She was the most popular, sought after girl in her school. The girls wanted to be her, they wanted tips, they wanted to get to know her all the time but she had a very close group of friends, people she would trust with her life – Santana, Brittany and Quinn. Nobody could tell her what to do, and plus... dating the enemy was something she had never done. It could be exciting.

Rachel sat down on her bed, deciding to send a text, _"Hey, it's Rachel Berry from Crawford, just wanted to text you so you have my number." _She bit down on her lip and sent it, deciding against sending kisses as she awaited a text back. _"Hey, hey... what you up to?" _She grinned at his use of proper grammar – not that she was a grammar freak or anything, but she felt it important to use it within a text, there was no need for laziness.

"_Just got home, I only day board. What about you?" _She lay back on her bed, grinning as her phone went off quickly, _"Same, didn't want to leave my mom – don't think she could cope without me. Who else would she cook for? Want to meet up?" _She laughed and rolled her eyes, _"Typical boy. Um, sure. I was just going to get coffee?" _She hoped he lived in Lima, there was only one coffee shop so she wouldn't have to bother giving directions or anything.

"_See you there in ten, pretty girl." _She rolled her eyes, "Cheesy." She muttered, not able to stop the grin as she ran around her bedroom, quickly getting changed. She found herself biting her lip in nervousness and excitement, and she found herself wondering if it was normal to feel like this after just hours of meeting a person. But then again, she thought, she was Rachel Berry, she did not to things by halves.

~ .. ~

Finn walked into the coffee shop, grinning when he saw the girl he had only seen hours before. He looked at her long, brunette hair as it bounced when she waved, walking up to him. "Hey." He grinned, brushing some hair behind her ear as though he had known her for ages. He didn't miss the way she blushed as his fingers brushed against her skin, and she grinned up at him. He loved her smile already, it made his heart beat faster against his chest when she grinned up at him.

"H-hey." She stuttered, going even redder as he laughed, he just shrugged it off and carefully put an arm around her shoulders when he looked up at the menu. "What do you want?" He asked casually, pretending not to notice the way she perfectly fit beneath his arm, the way her body lightly pressed against him seemed to feel so right.

She bit down on her lip in concentration, "Could I perhaps have a hot chocolate?" She blushed again, biting her lip – and he had to admit she just looked too _damn _cute, as her big eyes looked up at him, in embarrassment and excitement as he nodded, looking at the woman behind the counter. "Two hot chocolates, please." He took out his money, ignoring her protests as he paid.

"Go get a table, babe, I'll be there in a second." Neither of them mentioned how easily the nickname fell out of his mouth as she nodded and walked over to a table in the corner of the shop, absently looking out the window. He stared at her as he waited for their drinks, not being able to take his eyes off her as the woman who served him handed him the two mugs,

"You two make a beautiful couple." She grinned at him and he nodded, not even wanting to deny it because any guy would be lucky to date this girl, he just could not believe how _gorgeous _she was. He walked to her slowly, sliding her drink in front of her as he sat across from the girl.

"So, tell me about yourself, Finn Hudson." She looked up at him, her hair tumbling in waves over her shoulders as she tried to fix her bangs, before her hands curled around her mug.

"Well, I'm sixteen.. I go to high school, as you know. I'm the lead singer for the Warbler's.. maybe I'll give you a private show, one day." He winked and smirked at her, as she raised an eyebrow, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "My dad died when I was little, he was in the army and that left my mom to be a single mom. I wasn't doing too well in school for a while, we were struggling with money and then she met Burt – my step father now – who had Kurt, and Kurt went to Dalton because it has a strict no bullying policy. Soon enough, they thought it best we went to the same school, and I went there and I've never been happier."

He took a breath, astounded at the way she looked at him with such concentration, taking sips of her drink every so often as she listened to every word he said. "I used to play football, but I invest most of my time in music now. It's like.. my whole life. When I leave, I want to go to New York, and study Music in college. And then the aim is to become a music teacher," He bit down on his lip and thought about what else he could tell her, "I'm not the cleverest in school, but I get by. And.. I don't really know what else to tell you." He laughed and looked at her, "What about you? Tell me about you."

"You have amazing dreams, Finn... it's admirable that you have planned that out." She began, her smile warm, and genuine as he thanked her shyly before drinking his hot chocolate. "I have two gay dads, they're both human rights lawyers so they are never home. They sent me to boarding schools my whole life, but when I turned sixteen, they allowed me to choose what I wanted to do. So, I chose to be at home.. I don't know who my mother is, nor do I want to know." She nibbled on her lip,

"I love to sing, it's my whole life, along with dancing. I have three best friends, and we're all in Glee Club. I'm also the lead singer and the captain, and I absolutely love it. I hope to be on Broadway one day, so I shall be packing up and leaving for New York the moment I graduate." She grinned at him and he nodded, laughing.

"You have amazing dreams, too." She nodded, neither of them noticing how their hands had somehow ended up in the others, their fingers curled around the other person's hand, both fitting perfectly in the other. They continued to talk for ages, they spoke about their parents, their lives in school, their grades, their past boyfriends/girlfriends, their friends, their Glee club, their dreams. Everything they could think of, they discussed and by the end of the night, when he walked her home, he honestly felt like he knew everything he could know about one, Rachel Berry.

He stopped outside her house, smiling at her as she looked up at him. "Thank you for tonight, Finn. It was wonderful." He grinned and moved his hand from her hand, moving it up to her cheek as he brushed some hair from her face,

"Thank you, Rachel.. it was a perfect way to avoid homework." She gasped and laughed at him, hitting his chest playfully as he smirked. "No, seriously.. it was a perfect night." She nodded in agreement, smiling as their faces got closer, her hands resting on his chest as their lips finally met.

Their eyes closed, one of his hands on her cheek, and the other in her hair as her fingers curled around his shirt, both of them deepening the kiss. She felt herself melting into the kiss, both of them having never felt such electricity as they kissed until they needed to come up for air. "Wow." They both whispered in unison, blushing as their eyes met.

"Make sure you're free on the weekend." He murmured against her forehead as his lips pressed against it. She nodded enthusiastically and grinned up at him, tip toeing up to kiss his chin before running into her house. _"Tonight was perfect, maybe we should keep this a secret until sectionals? Xxx" _She bit down on her lip as she read the next, smiling. "_I agree. Goodnight, Finn. Xxx" _She grinned as she looked around the house, running up the stairs to flop down on her bed, squealing happily as she stared down at the next text, "_"Goodnight, beautiful girl. Xxxx" _She read it again before closing her eyes, smiling as she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, as much as I wish I did. But sadly, I do not. All rights belong to them. Also, I do not run Finchel-Prompts tumblr – they are seriously amazing though, and I thank them for giving me ideas (which probably shall result in a lot more stories being written now). **

**This is a prompt from 'Finchel-Prompts' tumblr; "Bobby Socks and Blazers" and is an AU story. **

**A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews, please keep them coming as they give me inspiration to continue with this story. **

**Warning: Major Finchel smut in this chapter, you can skip over it if you want. **

**Chapter Two**

Finn Christopher Hudson was the most popular boy at Dalton Academy; he was the soloist of the Warbler's, he was friends with everyone, he promoted a zero tolerance to bullying, he had strong family values and he helped everyone with any problem they may have.

Rachel Barbara Berry was the most popular (but hated) girl at Crawford Country Day Academy; she was a diva in every sense of the word, she was the soloist in their show choir, she got every main part in every school play, she knew she was the best singer the school had, and she walked around the school with an air of confidence that both made girls want to be her, but made them hate her, too.

When Finn walked into school the morning after his first date with Rachel, he could not keep the smile of his face. His hand clung to his phone all day, although he refused to let anyone even look at the texts in fear of people finding out that he was essentially dating the enemy. The grin wasn't even wiped off his face when Blaine began to ask him questions about his brother, Kurt. It didn't come off when Kurt began to flirt with Blaine right in front of him, in fact, he barely paid attention as he awaited the next text from the girl he had fallen head over heels for in the matter of one day.

On the other hand, Rachel strutted into school with a smirk on her face. She could never be described as a bitch, but she knew how to make people fear her, and she knew how to make sure no one crossed her. She sent a glare at a freshman who quickly turned and walked the other way, each and every student knowing when to not piss Rachel Berry off. She kept her phone close to her all day, keeping all traces of a smile off her face, forcing the blush back as she read every one of his words. She text back slowly, only looking at her phone when she was sure she would not get caught – the teachers made it a habit to read out any texts in class if a student was caught. She would rather be saved the embarrassment, and she loved the thrill she got from keeping this a secret – what would Finn think of her if she failed after _one day?_

The weeks passed too quickly, practising for sectionals, seeing each other as often as they possibly could, texting each other all the time, keeping it a secret from all their friends... it all went quickly and before either of them knew it, they were celebrating their one month anniversary. Finn wanted something romantic, something the girl would never forget because he was sure that it would just be the first of many. And Rachel began to count down the days to sectionals, the day one of them would win and then they could finally tell of their romantic relationship that began that day he crept in to spy on their rehearsal.

Finn couldn't tell his parents of his new relationship with the girl he could easily say he loved, he knew that if he told them, Kurt would find out and then Blaine would find out and the whole school would find out. So, in light of this, Rachel agreed her parents would be in the dark as well, in order to make it fair for when they were both ready to publicly express how they felt for one another.

He picked her up on the corner of her block, as he usually did, smiling when she got into the car with that _gorgeous _smile on her face. He had to grip the wheel a little tighter to stop himself pouncing on her right there and then, as her dress was cut low and he could see too much breast than he could handle. She grinned at him, leaning over to peck his lips, before putting on her seatbelt.

He felt his cheeks burning, a smile on his face, the butterflies in his stomach prominent – he couldn't believe she would still do this to him after a month. "You're going to be the death of me, Rachel Berry." He muttered, shaking his head in mock disappointment as she just laughed and shrugged her shoulders. He watched her from the corner of his eye, the way her long hair swept elegantly over her shoulders, curled slightly at the bottom. The ends of her hair just reached her cleavage, and he had to bite down on his lip as he thought about how sexy she looked in that red, low cut, short dress.

She watched him as he drove – she always did, she could barely keep her eyes off him most of the time. She loved the way his cheeks would turn a light shade of pink when she touched him, she loved the way his smile reached his eyes, the way his eyes would sparkle – it made her happy to see that she could make him happy. She wanted to reach out to touch his hair, wanting to feel the softness that she loved so much. Her eyes travelled down to his suit, and she smiled. He looked so handsome in a tie, and although she loved his blazer, she had to admit that he looked positively handsome in a formal jacket.

She knew him well enough to know that he could barely talk when he drove, he needed to concentrate on the road just in case he ran over another mailman. She also knew him well enough to know that even if she asked him where they were going, he would not tell her, he would just smile and laugh as he shook his head. She smiled to herself, sometimes she thought that she knew that boy _way_ too well.

She bit her lip when he pulled up, waiting for him to get out and open her door – she had to wait for him after an episode when he lectured her on how it was the right thing to do, and how much he loved being a gentleman. She had allowed him to get out first since then, knowing it made him happy to do something so simple. "My lady." He grinned as he opened the passenger door, helping her out.

"Thank you, sir." She giggled and took his arm, stepping out of the car. She looked around, wondering where they were. She noticed they were on top of a hill, their car was hidden from the main road, and they were overlooking the lake. She could imagine this scene would look beautiful when she sun went up, she could also imagine that this place would now be somewhere she could call hers and Finn's. It was _their _special place.

He led her quietly to a pre-set up camping spot. She smiled at the tent, realizing how natural it had felt when he told her to tell her fathers she would be with Quinn – the girl would cover for her, as it was Quinn's not-so-secret night with one of the many boys from Dalton. She hadn't felt nervous at all, and although she realized just how fast their relationship was moving, she couldn't find herself caring because she knew they had something special, something she usually only saw in movies, or in old people who had been together forever.

He sat down with her on the blanket, kissing her cheek lightly before getting out a picnic blanket from the tent. She could only smile at him as she watched him get out all the food and the drink, grinning when he brought out the wine, "Trying to get me drunk, Mr Hudson?" She raised an eyebrow, laughing at the expression on his face as he quickly shook his head, his eyes wide.

"N-no.. I uh.. thought it would be nice." He laughed nervously, scratching his head as she hit his chest playfully, rolling her eyes. "You were just joking, I knew that. I'm just a little... I don't know. Not nervous just not.." He shrugged, knowing he had a hard time putting words together at the best of times, but here he was with the girl he loved, about to take their one month long relationship to the next step. He poured them both a glass, handing her one before taking a long sip of his.

"Happy one month anniversary." He finally said once he gulped down the drink, putting the glass down when she put hers down, "I.. I want you to know how special you are to me, Rachel. I've met lots of girls before, I've had a lot of girlfriends.. but you make me feel different." He smiled and moved his larger hand to her small one, playing with her fingers, "I love you."

He took a deep breath, _'there, I said it', _he thought to himself, staring at the girl before him. "I love you, too." She nibbled on her lower lip, moving closer to him, forgetting about the lovely picnic he had set up for the both of them as their lips quickly connected. His tongue slipped through her lips as she moved her hands to his hair, gripping lightly as he gently pushed her down onto the blanket.

They didn't break the kiss as he moved his body on top of hers, the kiss growing more and more heated by the second as her hands moved down from his hair, wandering down his sides before she took off his jacket. She nibbled gently on his lower lip, smirking as he moaned in pleasure, his lips pressing even harder against hers before breaking away. "Tent." He whispered, helping her up so they could walk to the large tent he had spent today putting up.

She smiled at the inside, gentle lamps lighting it up as he led her to the middle, pushing her down onto the blankets before laying next to her. She lays on her side so their lips meet again, his hands making their way to the zip on her dress, slowly pulling it down. He takes his time in pulling the dress down, smiling when she kicks it off when it eventually reaches her ankles. Her eyes are glazed over as she looks at him, tugging on his shirt before quickly undoing the buttons, pressing her bra-clad chest to his bare chest the moment his shirt is discarded.

He unclasps her bra in a matter of seconds, grinning at her sight of her breasts – he had seen them twice before, and both times he had to take a cold shower soon after. He moves to hover over her, kissing her neck gently before trailing kisses down to her _perfect _breasts, nipping lightly at her nipples, causing her to moan his name loudly. He smirks at the effect he has on her, feeling her hands move lower down to unzip his pants, she tugs them down and he quickly obliges by kicking them off. He feels her hands on his boxers, and his hips buck into her when he feels her fingers graze along his erection. "R-Rachel."

She only smiles before pulling his boxers down, taking his erection in her hands as he sucks on her neck, and she silently thanks her supply of stage make-up to cover up all the marks he is going to leave on her at this rate. He takes her erect nipple in his mouth, sucking gently, his tongue dancing, teasing her as she feels herself getting wetter. "Oh, Finn." He pulls away, looking at her face before moving his hands down to her thong, gulping when he sees it.

"You are so..." He pulls the thongs down carefully, "Just.. so sexy." He throws them across the tent, not caring where they end up as he moves his fingers to her centre, he gently moved her legs apart so she was fully exposed and he licked his lips. He brushed his fingers over her clitoris and watched her eyes flutter, the way she bit down on her lip to stop herself from moaning.

He grinned, knowing she had never allowed anyone else to touch her in this way, he was the first and he would make sure he was the only one, and the last. He kissed her stomach softly before slipping a finger easily into her body, using his other hand to separate her legs further. She arched her hips and moaned his name, her voice husky as her fingers grabbed onto his hair, her eyes closed tight as he entered another finger.

Rachel couldn't believe that she was opening herself up for someone, for the very first time, she had planned on waiting until she was twenty five, and she would be ready to have intercourse and babies – after winning her first (of many) Tony awards, of course. But here she was, with someone she had known and dated for a month, and she was letting him see her – see all of her – and it had never felt so right. So _perfect._

She opened her eyes when he removed his fingers, watching him fumble around for something, biting her lip when she saw him holding a foil packet, her heart beating faster. This was it, Rachel Barbara Berry would lose her virginity at fifteen – ten years before she planned on doing so. She closed her eyes for a second, knowing this was not only against the law, but against her moral values. She would be sixteen in a week, but here she was, about to lose her virginity to her sixteen year old boyfriend, both of them just Sophomore's in high school, neither of them having been with anyone else, going against the law and everything she had been brought up to believe in. But then for all the negative points, she could think of one positive – she was here with the boy she loved, she didn't care that she was under-age, she didn't care that they had only been dating for one month, she didn't care because he was her _soulmate. _They were tethered, he was a part of her and she knew she was born to love him.

She loved the way her body fit perfectly into his, her hands were a perfect fit for his, her breasts were small but big enough to fit right into his hands, their mouths danced perfectly with each others, his hands were big enough to cover her entire back, her arms were long enough to fit around his neck and pull him to her. She honestly believed that she was born to love Finn Christopher Hudson, fate brought them together. Music brought them together.

"Are you sure?" He whispered to her, breaking her from her thoughts. "I mean, we can wait.. I know it feels right but it's _wrong_, too.. you know what I mean? Like, this is wrong.. but.. right.. and I don't know.. please tell me, Rachel, please because..." She cut him off, pressing her lips to his as she giggled,

"I know what you mean, but as wrong as this could be, it's right because it's with you. I'm ready." Her heart fluttered as she spoke the words, _I'm ready, _she repeated it in her head. She was ready to make love at the tender age of fifteen – her fathers had always said she was mature beyond her age, her whole life she had been too mature, too grown up. She had always known what she wanted, and Finn was the only person to make her question Broadway, New York, becoming famous, he made her question how important show choir was to her. He made her question everything because she kept wondering where he would fit in, where he could come into this.

Rachel loved him, and that was all she truly understood and knew. She loved him more than she had loved anyone else, she loved him more than she loved singing, she loved him more than she loved music, she loved him more than she loved Funny Girl, she loved him more than she loved her idol, Barbara Streisland. She loved him.

Finn loved her, as he looked down into her eyes, butterflies floating around quickly in his stomach as he stared at her. He loved her more than he loved singing, he loved her more than he loved video games – this proved by the fact if she ever called him, he would turn off the video game without a second thought, he had never done that before for any girlfriend (hell, he wouldn't even do it for his mom). He loved her more than he loved football, he loved her more than he loved New York, he loved her more than he could ever imagine loving another person. He spoke to his dad about her, he found himself wondering if his dad had felt the same about his mom, if they had this special kind of love that him and Rachel had. A beautiful, perfect, amazing love that could never end, because he was a part of her and she was a part of him.

He placed a gentle kiss on her collarbone, hovering over her before slipping the condom on slowly, looking into her eyes to see any regret or to see if she was scared, but he saw nothing but love. "I love you, Rachel Barbara Berry." He whispered, smiling with her as he slowly slid into her.

Her arms wrapped around him tight, her eyes squeezing in pain as she groaned softly, a single tear making it's way down her face. Finn stopped moving, kissing away the tear, moving a hand to her hair. "Tell me when it's okay, babe. I love you." He loved the way the words slipped from his mouth so easily, waiting patiently as she tried to compose herself, before giving him a brief nod.

Her fingers curled around his hair as he moved his hips once more, gently and carefully, not wanting to break the girl he loved. With every gentle thrust, he noticed her face relaxing more, her grip on his hair loosening as she decided to explore his body, the pain ceasing at last. Their bodies moved in perfect rhythm, their moans mixing as they both reached their peak at the same time, soft kisses being exchanged before he rolled off her, discarding of the condom before turning back to his naked girlfriend.

"I love you." She finally whispered, "I really, really love you. You're my Tony, my Billy Bigelow, my Henry, my Captain Georg Von Trapp, my Nick Arnstein..." He put a finger to her lips, laughing,

"You, my wonderful princess, watch too many musicals." He kissed her nose as she giggled, nodding in agreement as he played with her hair. "After sectionals, I'm taking you to New York. We're going to see a Broadway show of your choice, and we'll do everything you have ever wanted to do in New York."

Rachel stared at him, tears forming in her eyes, "R-really?" She felt stupid, but New York meant the world to her. Finn meant the world to her, as well, but New York was her dream, her ambition, the only connection she ever had with her mother – it was the only information she had ever received from her fathers. Had her mother made it on Broadway? She didn't know, but she would find out one day when she was a famous actress, and her mother would come forward and it would be a wonderful reunion.

"I want to share my dream with you, I want us to combine dreams.. we're both going to end up in the city, I want us to see what our lives will be like when we get there in two years." She let a few tears fall as she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. One month ago, if you had asked Rachel what love was, she would have said '_Love is singing, it is how I feel when I get on that stage and hear an applause. Love is what I feel under the spotlight, love for what I am doing, love for my talent, love for something special, my ambitions, my future. Broadway is love. Music is love.' _And a month later, she would say, '_Love is Finn Christopher Hudson. Love is when you wake up in the morning with a huge smile, and a text from the person you love so much, love is when you go to bed at night with a grin on your face as you think of the memories you have shared with that special someone all day. Love is how I feel when I'm around him, the way I get butterflies, my heart beats faster when he touches me. Love is perfect, because he is perfect.' _

She sighed happily, "I'm so in love with you, Finn." She murmured against his neck, smiling when he brought her closer to him, placing a kiss just beneath her ear lobe. "And I am so in love with you, Rach." She snuggled up to him, closing her eyes, _fifty five days until sectionals. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, as much as I wish I did. But sadly, I do not. All rights belong to them. Also, I do not run Finchel-Prompts tumblr – they are seriously amazing though, and I thank them for giving me ideas (which probably shall result in a lot more stories being written now).**

**This is a prompt from 'Finchel-Prompts' tumblr; "Bobby Socks and Blazers" and is an AU story.**

**Credit goes to 'One Day You Will' by Lady A, and 'Count on Me' by Bruno Mars. **

**Chapter Three**

"Something is going on." Santana looked at her best friend and frowned, she had noticed the way the girl had been acting lately and she knew that _something_ was happening. "You've been acting weird.. well, weird for you and it's starting to get on my nerves." She looked down at her nails and rolled her eyes, pretending like she didn't care when she truly did.

"Nothing is going on, Santana." Rachel brushed her long hair back, smiling at her reflection before applying some lip gloss. "I'm just happy, is that a crime? Everything is perfect right now."

"There's a boy." It was Rachel's turn to roll her eyes before she turned back to look at her friend, she so longed to tell others about the amazing relationship she shared with someone she loved so much, but their reactions would not be worth it. They would try and break them up, and although her and Finn were strong, she knew her friends and her coach were relentless, they would succeed.

"There's no boy, I don't need a boy to make me happy. So please, just drop it." Santana sighed and stood up, shrugging her shoulders,

"Whatever, it's not like I give a damn anyway. Just move that ass of yours because we'll be late for this dress rehearsal." Rachel watched the girl walk away before turning to look at her reflection, smoothing down her hair before putting the headband in, smiling to herself. She thought about how perfect Finn was, and how happy he made her and she wished she could share her happiness with her friends, but she could not take the risk.

She knew people outside of the show choir world would find the whole thing stupid, you had to be in the competition to completely understand the mindset. Show choir was... unrelenting, unforgiving, harsh. Her coach would never understand, and neither would her team-mates. It would be like the worst thing a person could do – dating the **enemy** – she shook her head at the reminder, Finn Christopher Hudson was her enemy and she was completely and utterly in love with the boy.

She loved the way his eyes sparkled when he laughed, she loved his cute smirk, she loved how he would puff up his chest whenever a boy even looked at her, she loved how tall he was, she loved how muscular he was, she loved his voice – singing and speaking, and she loved how much he cared for those he loved. She loved _everything _and anything about him, her handsome boyfriend.

She sighed happily and stood up slowly, taking her phone from her pocket, "_About to go into rehearsal, good luck in yours. See you soon, my gorgeous man. I love you!" _She left a few kisses at the end, smiling before leaving her phone in her bag to head to rehearsal. _Thirty days until sectionals. _

~ .. ~

Finn Hudson smiled as he read his phone, quickly texting a reply to her as he made his way down the hallways of Dalton, "_Good luck in yours, I cannot wait to hear you sing during the competition. I will be cheering you on (silently). See you later, my beautiful girl. I love you so much." _He grinned and put his phone away, ignoring the raised eyebrow of Kurt when he saw his brother.

"What is going on with you lately?" He shrugged and got into place, ignoring the other boy who just sighed in frustration before going to take his own place. "Whatever, Finn. One day you will have to tell me." The taller boy just shrugged, and waited for the music to begin, his mind on the girl he couldn't help but think about as he sang.

"_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea, I'll sail the world to find you. _

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see, I'll be the light to guide you."_

He stepped forward as he sang, imagining Rachel's smile, imagining that she was right there in front of him as he sang, singing the song to her, grinning at her eyes watered, her smile growing bigger and bigger by the second. His voice continued to drift through the room, not being able to think of anything but Rachel. He was **crazy **for the girl, he had never felt this way before about anyone, and he knew that for the first time, the words he sang in the love song, they were completely genuine.

"_You can count on me like one, two, three. I'll be there._

_And I know when I need it, I can count on you like four, three, two and you'll be there._

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah." _

He moved around the stage, imagining his hand in Rachel's, thinking about how it was a perfect fit. He couldn't wait until after sectionals, and he was proud to say that Rachel was even counting down until the day they could reveal their relationship – because one of them would win, and then there would be competition between the two anymore. They wouldn't be enemies, there would be no issue.

He sighed happily at the thought of spending his whole life next to her, wiping away any tears she may shed, making her laugh, being the reason she smiled. He could not wait to spend a lifetime beside her.

"_If you're tossing and you're turning and you just can't fall asleep, I'll sing a song beside you. And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me, everyday I will remind you." _

His eyes closed, singing with so much more passion than he ever had before, his voice never wavering, full of determination. When he did manage to hold her in his arms at night, on those rare occasions that he could deceive his mom into thinking he was at a sleepover, (which wasn't very often, as unfortunately, him and Kurt shared their friends). He loved it when she sang to him, and he loved it when she asked him to sing to her until she would fall asleep in his arms. He loved to tell her how much he loved her, he loved to kiss her, hold her, anything so he could just remind her that he was there, that his love was completely real.

"_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry, I'll never let go, never say goodbye."_

He smiled as he came to the closing of the song, opening his eyes, not wavering on the last note, not even noticing the looks he got from his friends – looks he could only describe as jealousy as they all realized that Finn had someone he truly loved, and perhaps it was someone who felt the same way about him. He longed to tell them right there and then but he had to keep it a secret for thirty more days. Just thirty more days – four weeks and two days. By which time they would have been dating for three months exactly. He smiled at the thought, three months with his soul-mate was the most amazing feeling he could ever imagine.

~ .. ~

It had been a _terrible _day, and she wanted nothing more than to get out of school and find Finn, and just cry on his shoulder until she was able to calm down. She had to be strong in school, she had to pretend like nothing effected her but inside, she was completely broken as she looked at the woman in front of her, seeing her in a whole new light. "I didn't want you to find out this way, Rachel."

She could only shake her head, tears threatening to fall down her face as she took a step back; as if her day wasn't bad enough – she woke up late, missing her early exercise routine, she was unable to have her morning phone call with Finn because of this, as well. Her dads had left her a note saying they would not be home for a few weeks because of a trip they had to go on, so she missed them as well. She hadn't got the main role in the school musical, she had only gotten a B in her latest English assignment and then she discovered that the woman she had been referring to as Coach for the past few years, was in fact, her biological mother.

_Fucking great. _That was all she could think of as she stared at the woman, wanting to badly to cry. She had found out on accident, the older woman had dropped some files and her bag when she had intervened in a fight breaking out between some girls on school grounds, and Rachel had helped her pick all the stuff up that was strewn all over the floor. She noticed how flustered the woman had looked, and the pain that crossed her features when Rachel picked up a photograph that had fallen from her bag.

It was a photograph Rachel sort of recognised – only the version she had, was one without the younger Shelby Corcoran – it was two men, the woman and a small baby. All three of them were smiling, but Shelby's never reached her eyes as she clung onto the tiny baby who was only a few minutes old. Hiram and Leroy Berry were grinning at the camera, both of them with their hands on the baby, as though they were claiming possession.

Rachel stared at the photograph for what seemed to be an eternity, her hands shaking – she recognised the photograph as she had an identical one at home, but her photograph was just her dads holding her, there was no woman. They wore the same expressions, the same clothes, she was dressed in the same pink blanket with her name on it. It must have been taken moments after this one was taken, she felt _betrayed. _

"Rachel, I can explain..." She shook her head and handed back the photograph, standing up quickly. She could feel her phone in her pocket, and she felt the relief that she had one connection to someone who could possibly comfort her through this. She had never felt this hurt by one person, she had never felt so betrayed, so disgusted with her fathers, and with the woman she admired. She even hated herself for not noticing the relation, not connecting the way her parents reacted when she told them of her new coach, for not noticing how they never turned up to any Glee club meetings, making excuses when truly, it was because they didn't want to come face to face with the woman who had given them a daughter.

She felt sick as she continued to walk down the hallway, her hand moving to her pocket as she took out her phone. He would be in rehearsal, he was busy and sectionals would be coming up soon, but she _needed _him. She needed him more than she needed to have a good cry, she needed him to tell her it would be okay, and it was okay to feel like she was. She just needed his arms to hold her.

She bit down on her lip as she walked from the school, missing her first ever rehearsal as she walked to her car, quickly driving away as she finally let the tears fall. She wanted to feel bad for missing Glee just twenty days before sectionals, but she couldn't even look that woman in the face right now, she couldn't cope.

"F-Finn." She whispered down the phone when she finally dialed the number, tears falling heavier as she heard his panicked voice, "What's wrong, babe? Speak to me.. honey?" She heard him tell someone he had to go, and she could just imagine him running from the choir room and towards his own car.

"Where are you, Rachel?" He finally used her name when he was away from his friends and his team-mates, "Tell me where you are and I'll come to you." He heard her sob, and Rachel looked around her, still driving as she clung to her phone as though it was her lifeline.

"D-driving." She managed to get out, the tears only coming heavier with every word she spoke, the sobs getting harsher as she continued to drive to nowhere. "No, no.. you pull over right now and tell me where you are, you're clearly upset.. you can't drive. Please pull over, Rachel.. I don't want anything to happen to you, I love you." She heard the pleading and the desperation in his voice and she nodded, quickly pulling over as soon as she could, telling him what the nearest road sign said before hanging up.

She turned the engine off, slamming her forehead against the wheel as she sobbed; she hated Shelby for lying to her for all this time, she hated her dads for not even bothering to tell her that her mom was someone she knew, that her mom was involved in her life. She hated the fact that the three people she loved and admired so much, had lied so much to her. She cried for all the times she had needed a mom, she cried for all the times she had asked her dads about who her mom was, and where she was, and the way they just turned away and told her that they should be enough. She cried for all the times they said that, because they were enough for her, and they just made her feel bad every single time for wanting someone else – someone like her, a _girl, _someone who could understand about periods, sex, boyfriends, first loves... because they had experienced it too. She **hated **the three of them so much for keeping up the lie for so long.

Finn opened her car door the moment he got to it, not hesitating before taking her in his arms, holding her close as she sobbed. Her fingers clenched around his shirt, and he held her even closer when she gripped onto him. He moved his fingers gently through her hair, using his other hand to rub her back as she held onto him, her tears not stopping.

He kissed her head, _"You feel like you're falling backwards, like you're slipping through the cracks. Like no one would even notice if you left this town, and never came back. You walk outside and all you see is rain, you look inside and all you feel is pain.. you can't see __it now..." _He smiled a little, his eyes full of worry still, but he couldn't help but smile when he felt her relax, her sobs dying down as she listened.

"_But down the road the sun is shining, in every cloud there's a silver lining. Just keep holding on... and every hurt, it makes you stronger and it won't be much longer, you'll find love, you'll find peace and the you you're meant to be. I know right now that's not the way you feel, but one day you will." _She sighed against his chest, the tears finally stopping as she listened, her grip loosening a little, she continued to listen to him sing, snuggling into him, a small smile on her face.

"I love you." She finally whispered when the song was over, eventually pulling away from him to look him in the eyes, biting her lip when he gasped. "Oh god, I don't look that bad, do I?" She turned to look in the mirror, before he grabbed her chin and turned her to look at him.

"You look beautiful, but..." He put a hand on her forehead gently, frowning, and she winced, tears springing back into her eyes at the pain that seared through her whole head. "I think I might need you to take you to the hospital to get some stitches.." The concern was evident in his voice and in his eyes as he wiped away at the blood. He felt stupid for not noticing that she was bleeding when he had taken her into his arms to begin with, he hadn't even noticed the blood on his school uniform as she had clung onto him. She just nodded slightly, not protesting when he grabbed her stuff and picked him up.

"I'll get someone to pick up your car and drop it off outside my house, okay?" She could only nod, exhausted from all the crying as she held onto him. She smiled a little at him when he put her in his passenger seat, strapping her in before handing her bag to her. She watched him as he got into the driver's seat, quickly driving to the hospital, glancing over at her every few seconds.

She stayed silent, knowing he wouldn't push her to tell him what was wrong as she stared at him, watching him but not hearing him as he spoke to someone on his face – probably about her car, she figured. She found herself wondering how he would explain that to someone, but then she remembered that he worked sometimes in his step-father's garage, he could explain it away easily.

She didn't even notice when the car parked, not until he got out of the car and moved over to her side to take her into his arms, holding her close as he walked inside with her. He filled out all the paperwork with ease, smiling in pride as he realized he knew his girlfriend completely and utterly, watching her as she sat in his lap, her eyes on the piece of paper, her smile growing every time he wrote down the right piece of information.

"Finn? What are you doing here? Are you hurt?" He looked up to his mom, panic in her eyes as she stared at the blood on his uniform. He shook his head and looked down at his girlfriend who was currently resting on his shoulder, her eyes closed. He had forgotten his mom would be on shift today, this wasn't how he planned on her finding out.

"No.. my... uh.." He sighed and looked up at his mom, "Look, I'll explain to you later.. but this is my girlfriend, Rachel Berry, she hit her head and she was bleeding quite a lot. It's died down now but she really needs to see someone, mom.. could you perhaps take a look for me? I'm kind of scared and she's tired and I want to give her the all clear before I let her sleep."

Carole just nodded as she motioned for him to follow her, taking the paperwork from him before leading him to a small room, "Set her down on the bed for me." He nodded and did so, sitting next to the girl who looked exhausted. He noticed the small blush on her cheeks, and he knew that this was not the meeting she had planned, but he was glad the truth was out with his mother – she meant the world to him, along with Rachel, and he wanted the two to get along.

"How did this happen?" He watched his mother go into nurse mode as she took a look at the cut, wiping away at the blood, causing Rachel to quickly squeeze his hand, and hiss in pain.

"I-I hit on the steering wheel..." She muttered, biting down on her lip hard as she looked at the woman in front of her. She had seen photographs, and she had always commented on the smile, and the kindness in the woman's eyes – something Finn had gotten from her, she would always say. She was embarrassed that this was going to be the memory now imprinted in the woman's mind, the way in which she met her only son's girlfriend was because she was too dramatic, and had slammed her head against the steering wheel as she cried.

Carole only offered her a small smile as she cleaned up the cut, examining it, "It doesn't need stitches, and the bleeding has stopped. I'll have to get a doctor to examine it, too, just in case you have a concussion, okay?" Rachel nodded and Finn nodded too, his eyes only on his girlfriend in worry.

"So, she'll be okay?" He chewed on his lower lip, moving his hand from Rachel's, to her hair as he played with it gently, not noticing the smile on his mom's face as she watched the both of them. She nodded and put a hand on his shoulder, "She is perfectly fine. I will be right back." He watched her leave before turning back to Rachel, kissing her shoulder gently as he watched her eyes fill with tears once more.

He watched her hold them back when a doctor walked in, quickly checking over her before giving her the all clear, and then they were free to go home. His eyes travelled over to his mom's, both of them watching the doctor leave before she walked up to her son. "So, your girlfriend?" He nodded and sighed, bringing Rachel close to his side.

"We've been dating for over two months now, I love her, mom. I know you might not understand that, I mean.. we're sixteen but.. I love her so much. She is my everything, I will do anything for her. I longed for you both to meet, but you see, she's our only competition for sectionals, and we know that our Glee clubs would try and break us up and we don't want to deal with that pressure until we're no longer enemies. I couldn't tell you because of Kurt, otherwise I wouldn't have hesitated in telling you." He took a deep breath and looked at the older woman in front of him,

"She means the world to me, mom.. and so do you.. and I want you two to both get along. You're both the most important women to me, and it would mean a lot to me if you didn't hold this against us. It was not our intention to be secretive, or to deceive you, but we need this to be something between the three of us until sectionals is over. Is that okay?" Carole put a hand on her son's cheek, smiling as she nodded. She understood, of course she did.

Show choir was important these days, she saw what the competition had done to her son and her step-son, she had seen how much it meant to them to win and she knew the position Finn had found himself in when he had fallen for someone who could take the win away from them. "I can tell you really love her, Finn.. and for that reason alone, I know me and her will get on perfectly fine."

She turned to look at the small girl next to him, her eyes big as she stared at the woman, biting down on her lip nervously before Carole pulled her into a hug. "Thank you for making my son so happy.. I knew there had to be a girl involved." She laughed and brushed some of Rachel's hair back, looking her in the eyes, "She is beautiful, Finny." She turned back to look at her son, grinning.

"The moment sectionals is over, I want you over for family meals and everything." She directed this towards the both of them, not missing the grin on the girls face, as she looked at her tall boyfriend. She didn't miss the pride in her son's eyes, either, before he wrapped his arms around both of them, laughing.

"Thanks mom. I'm going to get Rachel home now, she's had a long day. If she's still upset, will it be okay for me to stay with her tonight? I completely understand if you say no but her dads are away on business right now, and I don't want to leave her alone.. not when she is this upset." Carole nodded at her son and smiled,

"Of course, I trust both of you.." Finn could only thank his mother before hugging her again, watching his two girls exchange goodbyes before leading his girlfriend away from the hospital, and back into his car. He longed to ask her what had made her so upset, but he knew her well enough to know she would tell him soon enough, she was just collecting her own thoughts on the situation as he drove towards his house to pick up her car and take her home, smiling at the thought of being able to hold her all night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, as much as I wish I did. But sadly, I do not. All rights belong to them. Also, I do not run Finchel-Prompts tumblr – they are seriously amazing though, and I thank them for giving me ideas (which probably shall result in a lot more stories being written now).**

**This is a prompt from 'Finchel-Prompts' tumblr; "Bobby Socks and Blazers" and is an AU story.**

**A/N: Reviews will be really appreciated, please. Any ideas/suggestions/opinions would be nice! **

**Chapter Four**

Finn Christopher Hudson was in love. There was absolutely no question of it. He was in love, it was as simple as that. He was in _love _with one, Rachel Barbara Berry. It was the kind of love he saw in movies, the kind of love he saw when he watched two old people walk hand in hand, their eyes not leaving the other's. It was the kind of love where no matter how much you were around that person, your heart beats a little too fast when you see them, and you still get butterflies. It was the kind of love he felt as he watched his girlfriend sleep beside him.

He couldn't close his eyes, choosing to watch her sleep instead, not being able to tear his eyes away from her because she was so breathtakingly beautiful. Their legs entwined, she had an arm around his waist and her other hand rested in his hair. He frowned at the tear marks down her face, wishing he could make her feel better, the cut on her forehead made him bite his lip every single time he looked at it – he couldn't imagine anything bad happening to her, not even a minor cut. He couldn't imagine a world without her in.

He had to suppress his own need to ask her what was wrong, to find out what had upset her so much, because he had seen how exhausted she was. She had fallen asleep on the way to her house, and the moment he lay next to her in her bed, she had fallen asleep quickly. He knew better than to push her, he knew she would tell him in her own time, so he let her sleep, ignoring his own tiredness as he kept an eye on her.

Finn felt himself needing more of her, pressing his lips to hers, surprised when she reacted to the kiss, moaning slightly and pushing herself closer to him. "I've been waiting like.. five minutes for you to do that." She whispered, her eyes opening when they both pulled away. He laughed and pulled her on top of him, rolling his eyes, 

"Of course you were.. you know, you _could _have told me you were awake.. now I feel like a creep." She shrugged and kissed his neck, running the tip of her tongue along his jaw before kissing his lips once more. He felt his boxers tighten as she pressed up against him and regretfully, he pulled away, looking at her. "Tell me." He whispered, brushing some of her hair behind her ear before looking her right in the eyes, "Tell me, baby... talk to me."

Rachel bit down on her lip and sighed, moving to nuzzle his neck with her nose, closing her eyes. "S-she.. she just.. she's been _lying _to me for so long now. I don't know what to do.. and my dads, they just lied and lied and lied... like it was _nothing_, you know? Like.. it didn't matter, like it wasn't important. But it is, Finn, it's very important! Why can't they see that?" She sighed in frustration and sat up, moving to sit up on the space next to him.

He didn't say a word, sitting up to rub her back as he waited for an explanation, "She just... she's my coach, and she could have told me. She could have said something, 'Hey Rachel, I'm your birth mother.' You know what I mean? Would it have really been that hard? And my dads! Don't get me started on them, every single excuse to avoid her has been used, and did I think anything of it? No, no I did not." She turned to look at her boyfriend, tears in her eyes.

"Shelby Corcoran is my mother, Finn.. and no one told me. I had to find out through a photograph of me and her when I was a baby, she dropped it and I picked it up.. and then I ran off and.. she's my _mother._" She began to sob as he took her in his strong arms, bringing her close to him as she cried. "I-I looked up to her, she means so much to me. She's been to New York, she's lived the dream. She may not have succeeded it exactly, but she was there, and she lived it and I looked up to her but now I know she was there, and not in Ohio with her daughter. And I know that's stupid, because she was just a surrogate but.. no one even thought about me. No one thought that maybe I would need a mother in my life, I love my dads.. they are amazing but there are things only a mother can explain to you."

She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms tight around his neck, "My dads blush whenever they hear the word 'vagina', would a mother do that? I doubt it. They gave me books and websites to find out about sex, because.. they didn't want to educate themselves on it. They couldn't discuss that with me, would a mother do that? I don't think she would.. oh, Finn.. I-I.. I _needed _her and she was there all this time, and she didn't even bother to tell me." Finn didn't know what to say, kissing her hair as he rocked her back and forth gently, rubbing her back.

"Am I stupid for not realizing?" She finally murmured against his neck, tears hitting his skin. Finn took the moment to pull away, lifting her chin up to look at him, tears glazing his own eyes as he looked at his beautiful, but devastated girlfriend.

"You are not stupid, Rachel... not at all. I can't imagine her being your birth mother would be the first thing to come into your mind, okay? You are not stupid, people lied to you and you have every right to be angry, but do not blame yourself for this, okay?" She nodded, biting down on her lip, trying to stop the tears.

"I love you." He muttered, wiping away her tears gently, kissing a stray one as it fell down her cheek, "I love you so much, never forget that." She smiled at him and moved a hand to his cheek, softly running her fingers along his jawline.

"I am so in love with you, Finn Christopher Hudson." He wrapped his arms around her, a huge grin on his face as he moved to lay back so she was on top of him, playing with her hair, _"It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do.. hey baby, I think I wanna marry you." _He continued singing, until he felt her steady breaths against his neck, smiling before joining her in sleep.

~ .. ~

Rachel was dreading school. She had to face the one person she didn't particularly want to deal with, at least not without her soul mate by her side. She couldn't help the smile on her face as she thought of him, shaking her head as she tried to wipe it away quickly before walking into the auditorium.

"Where have you been? You're late." Santana looked at the girl who just shrugged, her eyes moving to Shelby who didn't say anything about her tardiness.

"Sorry." Rachel muttered, moving to warm up, ignoring the looks from those around her. She hadn't wanted to go to rehearsal but as the lead soloist, and the captain of the Glee club, she knew she had to arrive – just a little bit late, to just let Shelby know that she didn't _want _to be here.

"Sectionals is coming up in exactly two weeks." Rachel turned away from the older woman to smile, _fourteen days, _just fourteen days until she could tell the world about her amazing boyfriend, fourteen days until she could gush about how wonderful their relationship was, how happy he made her, how perfect he made her first time, how hard she had fallen for him. She turned to look at her best friends, biting down on her lip, she wanted to be able to trust them but she just couldn't, Glee club was vicious sometimes. The Warbler's were the _enemy, _so effectively, she was dating the enemy and no one would understand about love, or passion, they would see it as cheating, and as her having betrayed them. She didn't want to ruin the team before sectionals.

She closed her eyes, focusing on the number fourteen, how in two weeks it would have been the most amazing three months of her life. She felt as though she had known him forever, three months never did seem like a long time but she knew everything there was to know about Finn Hudson, it was as though he was a part of her. She loved him, she loved him so much that she would willingly give up New York, and Broadway – and although that mere thought scared her, it gave her a strange sort of happiness to know that there was something other than her name in lights that would make her smile.

"Rachel? Rachel?" Quinn waved a hand in front of her friends face, rolling her eyes when the brunette finally snapped her head to look at the other girl. Rachel could only frown before taking a step back, looking over at Shelby. She could feel tears in her eyes as she looked from her best friend, and then to her mother. _Shelby adopted Quinn's baby last year. _It ran through her head, she had never let herself think of it before, but now as she looked at the blonde, it was all she could think. _Why wasn't I good enough?_

"I don't feel too good." She whispered, grabbing her bag before running from there as fast as she could, finally letting the tears she had been holding back fall.

"_What are you doing here, Coach?" She looked at the woman beside her, as they both stared into the room where a baby girl, wrapped tight in a pink blanket lay with other babies. _

"_I had a discussion with Quinn a while ago.. we decided that if I adopted little Beth, she could still see her baby girl but continue with her life." Rachel just nodded, and shrugged, agreeing with the woman. _

"_So, you will allow her to be a part of Beth's life? That's nice.. I always wished I had a mother when I was growing up, you're doing the right thing by Beth and by Quinn." She looked up at the other brunette, smiling genuinely, "Look after her. Quinn loves that little girl so much, but we both know she can't keep her. And Puck agrees, too. I'm glad it's you that's adopting her, at least we know she will grow up with a musical background." _

_Shelby laughed and nodded, looking at the short girl in front of her, "She'll be singing before she can even walk." She assured the young girl, who just nodded and smiled slightly. _

"_I should get back to Quinn, she almost broke my hand during labour.. I have to lecture her on pregnancy, and celibacy. I do not want to have to go through that again." She laughed and took one last look at Beth before walking back to the hospital room her best friend was in. She never noticed Shelby watching her leave, a lone tear falling down the woman's face before she looked back to the baby girl. _

Rachel took a deep breath, glad that it was after school as she stopped at her locker, sliding down it slowly as she sobbed. She had told the woman that she had always wanted a mother, she had mentioned it and she hadn't even blinked, she didn't even look guilty. She sobbed, dropping her bag beside her as she buried her face in her knees, her heart breaking with every memory she had of the woman, and that little baby girl.

"Rachel?" Santana sat down beside her best friend, frowning, she hated emotions but she made an exception when it came to those she loved, moving to wrap an arm around the tiny girl before pulling her close to her. "What's wrong? Has that boy broken your heart? If you tell me his name, I'll go all Lima Heights adjacent on his ass."

Rachel shook her head, sobbing even more as she thought of Finn, she needed him so much right now, her heart seemed to hurt even more as she thought about him, needing to feel him close to her. She pulled from Santana, grabbing her phone, quickly pressing speed dial two, sniffing as the other girl looked at her curiously. "N-need you.." She managed to whisper into the phone, sobbing hard as she heard his panicked voice on the other side of the phone.

"School.." She hung up the phone, looking at Santana, "I have to go.. you can't.. you can't be here. You can't see him. Please, don't follow me or.. please, Santana. I.. I'm not ready, please." She grabbed her bag, quickly running off down the hallway, towards the front of the school, wiping her eyes ferociously as she ignored the calls of her best friend behind her.

~ .. ~

Finn grabbed his phone, ignoring the protests of those around him as they were trying to decide upon a song for sectionals. "Hello?" He frowned at the sound of the sobs on the other end of the phone, his heart breaking a little at how distressed she sounded. "Where are you, babe?" He nodded and grabbed his bag, ignoring his team-mates and friends as he walked out of the room, "I'm on my way, wait outside." He sighed when she hung up and he ran outside to his car, not noticing Kurt and Blaine following not so far behind him.

He sped to the school, not caring about the possible consequences, all he knew was that he needed to get to his girlfriend and comfort her. He saw her as he pulled up into the car park, watching her get into his car. He tried not to look at her as he pulled out of the school car park, and away so he could hold her. He rushed to her house, knowing it would be empty.

He moved quickly, parking the car before jumping out, going to the passenger door and taking her in his arms, rubbing her back as she sobbed. Neither of them noticed the two set of eyes on them, in a car not so far behind his own as he held her close. He took her keys from her bag, carrying her bridal style towards her home, kissing her forehead before he opened the door.

Finn set her down as they entered the house, shutting the door behind them as she wrapped her arms around his neck, tears running down her face, her lips meeting with his as they moaned in unison. He felt his back against the door, her small body pressed against his, her fingers gripped at his hair as she deepened the kiss, and then he heard a _cough. _A _man. _A pissed off man.

"Rachel? Who the hell is this?" They both turned quickly, facing a very red faced man, and a glaring man beside him.

"Dad, daddy." Rachel muttered, staring at both of them, her back moving to press against Finn's chest, her whole body shaking as she looked at them both, taking a deep breath in order to calm herself down before she spoke again. "This is Finn Hudson, he is my boyfriend. I would have told you, but.. I guess we're all responsible for hiding stuff around here, right? We just lie to each other, and hide things from each other, right?"

Finn was growing more and more nervous by the second, this was not the first time he wanted to meet her dads – not when she was so upset with them, and especially not after the rather heated make-out session they had just had. He silently thanked God that Rachel was in front of him, hiding his rather prominent erection from the two older men as they stared at their little girl.

"I know. I know about Shelby, your little secret is out. And I guess mine is, too." Her arms folded across her chest, waiting for a response from the two silent men, who looked from Finn to their daughter and then back to him. Finn didn't move, pulling Rachel closer to him as he noticed her body shaking more and more as each second passed.

"Mr and Mr Berry.. I know this isn't the best time to meet you both, but I've heard great things about you. I just want you both to know that I love your daughter very much, and I know that this isn't exactly the way I expected on meeting you both but.." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I think you three need to talk about this, and I will leave you to that." He turned the tiny girl around to face him, pecking her lips. "Listen to their side, okay? And then phone me if you're allowed, afterwards." She smiled and nodded at him, giving him a hug before he turned to leave.

~ .. ~

"I was not expecting that." Kurt whispered into the car, looking at his boyfriend. "Finn is dating the enemy.. how did we not see this coming?"

"I have no idea.. what should we do?" Blaine frowned, watching his best friend enter the girls house, he watched the kiss he planted on her forehead, the way he held her and the way he looked at her like it was only them in the entire world. He sighed and looked towards the other boy, frowning.

"We have to stage an intervention, this cannot continue. She is the enemy, she is going to break his heart."

"I don't know, he looked happy.. I mean, not really.. but on the phone, and lately.. he's been happier. Is it really fair of us as his best friend, and step-brother, to take that away from him because of a competition?" He bit down on his lower lip, deep in thought, wondering how he would feel if it was him.

"It's not just a competition, for some of us, it's the only way out of Lima." Kurt shook his head and sighed, "We have to go back to the Warbler's and let them know, and then we'll intervene." He started the engine, looking at his boyfriend. "It's the right thing to do, it's right by Finn at the end of this, and it will be right for the team." Blaine could only nod, not too sure as he stared out the window.

"I hope you're right, Kurt, I really hope you're right."

**A/N: How far will the Warbler's go to break Rachel and Finn up? Review and find out! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, as much as I wish I did. But sadly, I do not. All rights belong to them. Also, I do not run Finchel-Prompts Tumblr, but I do thank them for giving me ideas. **

**This is a prompt from 'Finchel-Prompts' Tumblr; "Bobby Socks and Blazers" and is an AU story. **

**A/N: This is a rather dark and depressing chapter. I urge people to review though. **

**Chapter Five**

"Finn is what?"

"No way."

"He wouldn't do that to us."

"You're lying!" 

"Finn wouldn't betray us like that, he wouldn't do that."

"Why would you say something like that?"

"You must have got this wrong, this is all wrong."

Kurt sighed and looked around at his friends, and his team-mates, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the apparent dramatics, knowing he would have if the situation wasn't so _dramatic. _He had told them, he had to. He came to the conclusion the night before, after Blaine told him to sleep on it, and he owed it to his team to tell them that they were being betrayed. He owed it to his brother to break them up, because it was clear that soloist, the captain of their competition, was using him. She was going to break his heart, and she would do it in the worst way, he _knew _that.

So, he called a meeting – behind Finn's back – and informed them of what he had discovered about their soloist. Blaine refused to speak to him after he had made his decision, something about _loyalty, _but Kurt only saw it one way; he was being loyal to his team-mates, and if he ever wanted to get into a good college, he had to make it past sectionals, and at least get to nationals. This was for the team.

"We have to end this. We are not losing everything we have worked for just for a girl." Nick spoke up, shaking his head in disappointment. "Out of all the people I thought would do this to us, Finn was not one of them."

Wes nodded, sighing, "Are we all in agreement that this sham of a relationship should end?" He was bitter, Kurt knew that he had to resist the urge to date a girl from Crawford just a year before, he had done it for the good of the team and now he was angry, and resentful that Finn had been unable to do the same.

The team all nodded, murmuring amongst themselves ways to break the two teenagers up. Blaine stood up, having been the only one to disagree, glaring at his boyfriend, "Satisfied now?" He muttered, before walking out of the room.

~ .. ~

Rachel Barbara Berry was stubborn. She was talented, and she was confident. So, when she walked into school after the weekend, she held her head high and continued as though she had never been caught crying in the hallway by her best friend, that she had never walked out of a Glee club rehearsal because she was _Rachel Barbara Berry _and nobody, not even Shelby Corcoran would stop her becoming a star.

"You okay after your emotional breakdown?" Santana asked as she came up next to her, staring at the other girl who could only nod as she opened her locker. "Because you know, I was worried about you and when you told me not to follow you.. I got worried." She sighed, "A Warbler, really?"

Santana expected denial, she expected a minor tantrum, she expected a storm-off in true Rachel Berry style. She was **not** expecting Rachel to turn on her, and she was not expecting the slap across the face. They had been best friends for years, and not once had she seen Rachel be violent to anyone, it was more her style, Rachel's words ringing through her head, "_Violence is never the answer." _She wanted to remind her of this, but she stood in shock, her hand on her cheek as her best friend walked off, without another word.

"She just slapped me." She muttered to herself, in shock as the girl turned the corner, she ignored the looks of those around her before slamming her own locker door, and storming off down the hallway, straight to the choir room. Her hands on her hips, a smirk at Rachel before turning to the whole group. "Rachel is dating someone from the Warbler's. She's dating the enemy, she's betrayed us all." 

She could only smirk at the gasps that echoed around the room, and the horror on Rachel's face as she was under scrutiny by her team-mates. "You don't mess with me, Rachel." She said as she walked over to the tiny brunette, leaning close to her. "If you even think about slapping me again, I will go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your skinny ass, got that?" Rachel just looked away, not saying a word as the angry shouts from her team-mates could be heard.

"How could you do this to us?"

"You're our captain!"

"What the hell were you thinking, Rachel?"

"Please tell me this is some plot to break their soloist before the competition."

"You're pathetic, Rachel, couldn't get a guy, so you go for the first one who looks at you."

She wanted to cry but she held onto her stubbornness, keeping her head held high but not trusting herself to speak as she looked right at the coach, the woman shaking her head in disappointment. "Get out."

"W-what?"

"You need to leave, Rachel. You know how we feel about loyalty here, so unless you and this competitor end the relationship, you won't be coming back here soon. Santana, you can take the solo's from now on." Her heart thumped in her chest, the thought of losing everything – she hated Shelby for lying to her, but music was the only connection they had. Their love for the spotlight was something they both shared, and their need to be on Broadway was something they used to spend ages taking about and now it would be over because she had a boyfriend.

Her eyes watered, and she tried to hold onto that last bit of dignity, failing as a tear rolled down her pale cheeks just before she stood up. She turned to face her _best friends, _and her team-mates, "You know, none of you asked how I feel about him. None of you even thought that maybe, I'm in love and maybe, I feel as though I've found the person I am meant to spend my life with. I know that some of you will laugh at that, but when I'm with Finn.. I feel whole, he makes me happy, he makes me a much better singer, and a better person and none of you can understand that. He's the one person who has been with me through everything since the day I met him, and I feel as though I have known him my whole life. My parents accept him, his mother has accepted me. We're in love, and none of you can see past a high school glee club competition, to understand that life goes further than high school. There's something beyond those gates, there is something more than standing on that stage and winning a trophy. And I don't think it's fair that I am excluded from something I enjoy, because I have fallen in love."

She took one last glance at Santana, Quinn and Brittany before turning to her mother, "And you; just because you chased your dreams of Broadway, instead of choosing love, and instead of staying with your child, doesn't mean other people will. I am better than you, and you can't stand that. You can't stand the fact that I will make it, and I will have someone who loves me standing beside me. You're a bitter, pathetic, failed actress, who now coaches a high school Glee club, as though it's her entire life. Let me tell you something, _this.._" She motioned to the room around them, at the trophy's and the photographs, at the shocked faces of her peers, "this is nothing. And in a few years, you will be nothing and you will mean nothing, because you took some stupid high school competition too far."

On that note, in true Rachel Berry fashion, the diva stormed out, slamming the door for effect. She was _pissed, _Santana had no right to out her like that, even if she had slapped her. She wondered what happened to having a private life, because now it just seemed as though everyone just wanted to know what was going on, if she was with anyone, who he was, what he was like.. she had wanted Finn to be a beautiful secret, and now it was over and she had no clue what to do. _Finn or Glee?_

~ .. ~

Finn walked into the choir room, staring at the boys around him, "What's going on?" He frowned, seeing the seriousness on their faces as they just looked at him, their talking ending the moment he had walked into the room.

"You have to break up with her." Nick finally said, after moments of silence, giving the other boy a look that should not be messed with.

"With who?"

"Oh, don't act dumb, Finn. Blaine and I followed you and we saw you with her, one Rachel Berry, the captain of the Harmonies, our main competition." Kurt glared at his step-brother, trying to hide the shame he felt at the fact he had chosen this over family. Family meant something, right? He knew this would entail in all sorts of lectures, and he wasn't sure yet if it would be worth it.

"You followed me? Why-"

Wes just shook his head, holding up a hand, "You have to break up with her, Finn. It is stated in the rules that we should not date those on an opposing team, all sorts of ethics and morals have been broken. What have you told her? We'll have to change our whole set-list." Finn just stared at the senior, shaking his head again, wanting to deny everything but not being able to find the words as he looked at the judging looks on their faces, the way their eyes told him he had betrayed them. He was ashamed.

"We need you Finn, we need you to win but you're not fully dedicated to this group. We know she's using you, we know that this won't last long. You need to end this." Another member of the group spoke up, one of Finn's good friends, Mike.

"Mike.. I.. she's not like that... I can't just..." He sighed and ran fingers through his hair, his heart breaking at the thought of not being able to see Rachel every single day, at the thought of leaving her. He wanted to hold her, he needed to be able to know she was there at the end of the phone when he needed her, he longed to have her tiny body pressed against his but he knew that his team was right. He was in the wrong, this never should have happened.

"I'll do it." He whispered, taking out his phone, going to walk out of the room. "No, you have to do it here." Wes said, obviously no longer trusting the boy as he just nodded, not wanting to cry in front of the other boys, but knowing he would just have to do this.

"I-I have to do this?" He murmured pathetically, staring at her phone number, tears already glazing at his eyes. They all just nodded, sighing, "And if I didn't?"

"You can't be on this team any longer, you would have broken one of our main rules. We can't have someone we don't trust on this team, Finn." He just nodded, knowing that the Warbler's were the only thing he had going for him for future college applications. His grades weren't amazing, and his sports were mediocre – not good enough for college, but good enough for high school. The only way he would leave Lima was if he stuck with what he was amazing at – singing. Music was his way out, and if it meant giving up Rachel at least until sectionals, then it would have to be done.

He hit call, taking a deep breath, _"Hello?" _

His heart skipped a few beats as she spoke, he knew she was upset, he could tell how she was feeling just by hearing her voice, but he couldn't focus on that, he had to focus on the task at hand. "Look, Rachel... I can't do this anymore. I can't be with you, this has gone too far.."

He wanted to hurt her, it was the only way she would stay away, and then he would run back to her after the competition and tell her the horrible story of how he was forced into it, how he would have to stay in Lima if he wasn't good enough in this competition, if they beat them again. He would have to be stuck working for his step-father, and he wouldn't have the life he so longed for. _"What are you talking about, Finn?" _

She was crying already, "Me and you.. we've gone too far. Please, respect my decision and just.. stay away, okay? Focus on your competition and your relationship with your mother, and just.." He sighed, tears falling down his face, "I'll see you at sectionals, when we're holding up that trophy. Goodbye." He hung up quickly, glaring at his step-brother and the people he was supposed to call friends. "Are you happy now? I fucking love her and you made me choose between the two things I love so much. You know damn well this is the only way I will ever leave this place, you know singing is one of the only things I have going for me, but Rachel has made me even better and now I've lost her because of you selfish assholes. I'll see you at rehearsal tomorrow, I need to be alone right now." He looked at Kurt in pure disgust before turning around and leaving the room.

They all watched him leave, Kurt taking a deep breath, "Well, I guess that mission was a success." He whispered, biting down on his lip as the guilt took over. It didn't feel as good as he thought it would, he had betrayed his own family and Blaine wasn't speaking to him. He broke Finn, the boy who never cried over anything. He thought, it was quite possible, he had lost Finn and Blaine in just one day.

~ .. ~

The phone call ended. It ended exactly forty-six minutes ago, but she stood there holding the phone, tears falling down her face. She stood there in her bedroom, sobbing as she could feel her heart actually breaking. She stood there until she felt the overwhelming urge to throw up, running to the bathroom, sobbing into the toilet as that day's lunch came up. She sobbed even harder when she was finished, laying down on the bathroom floor, her whole body shaking.

She had lost everything in one day. Finn was gone, Shelby was gone, her friends were gone, Glee was gone, her career was pretty much down the drain now – _previous _captain didn't sound as good on any application form. And she was sure that Shelby would write on her references about how she quit, how she had stormed out, she was difficult to work with, she chooses love over singing and that wasn't what she was supposed to do. Broadway was supposed to come first, New York was supposed to be her number one love but Finn had taken over and now he was gone, without an explanation. He was gone, and she was _nothing. _She had nothing left.

Yes, Rachel Barbara Berry was stubborn but that could only take her so far. She was stubborn when she told her dads that she wouldn't be forgiving them for deceiving her anytime soon, she was stubborn when she had sworn to herself that Shelby would have nothing to do in her life, she was stubborn when she insisted on going to New York and making herself a Broadway star, she was stubborn in her love for Finn but that had broken the moment she was kicked out of the choir room for loving, and it had shattered when that very person she loved, broke her heart.

Rachel Barbara Berry was broken.

**A/N: Please review with ideas on how the hell Finn can make this up to her, I have a few ideas but I would love to hear what other people would like to see! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, as much as I wish I did. But sadly, I do not. All rights belong to them. Also, I do not run Finchel-Prompts Tumblr, but I do thank them for giving me this idea. **

**This is a prompt from 'Finchel-Prompts' Tumblr, "Bobby Socks and Blazers" and is an AU story. **

**A/N: Thank you SO much for all the reviews on the last chapter, I have had a few ideas and I will credit as such if I do use them. Keep them ideas coming, as Finn will have a lot of making up to do! Seventeen reviews is so amazing, so please, continue reviewing because they really do give me inspiration to update faster. **

**Warning: M rated chapter due to scenes of a sexual nature. **

**Also, thank you to 'HarmoniousPie' for the idea to bring Blaine into their reunion. This chapter is dedicated to you. **

**Chapter Six**

Rachel walked through school, everything a blur as she moved through the people, keeping to herself. She held her books close to her chest, her eyes red from the night of crying. She had no make-up on, her hair was pulled back and she managed to chuck on a pair of jeans and a baggy shirt before she stumbled out of her bedroom, ignoring her dads as she made her way to school.

She felt numb as she walked to her locker, slowly taking her books out for the next class, taking a moment to lean her head against the cold metal, a feeling of slight relief taking over. She felt tears glazing her eyes as she heard singing from the choir room, a sob escaping her throat as she closed her eyes tight. She had lost _everything_ in just one day, and she had no idea how she would get it back.

She knew if she walked into that choir room right now, and told them that her and Finn were over, they would take her back but everytime she went to step towards the room, a fear took over her. She could remember the hate, the disappointment, the way they made her feel as though she had betrayed them. She remembered the words they spoke, and the words she spoke. She remembered how her heart had broken when Shelby looked at her like that, like she _knew _how it felt to be in love, but she knew how wrong it was.

"Rachel?" She felt a hand on her back, and the tears finally fell as she pulled away quickly, coming face to face with Quinn. She looked behind the blonde at Santana and Brittany and stumbled back a little, closing her locker. "Has something happened?"

"Yes. I got kicked out of Glee club because of you." She spat at Santana, glaring as she quickly wiped away her tears.

"You slapped me!" The girl stepped forward, the only thing stopping her from moving again being Brittany's hand on her shoulder.

"You followed me when I asked you not to! Do I ever follow you when you tell me not to go after you and Brittany? No."

Quinn – ever the voice of reason – stepped between the two girls, shaking her head, "You were both in the wrong here. But guys, we're best friends, we have been for years so I'm not going to let you both ruin this. Santana, I need you to say sorry for following her, and Rachel, well.. as much as you felt betrayed, or upset.. that does not give you a good enough reason to slap Santana."

Santana sighed, shrugging Brittany's hand from her shoulder before moving to the smaller girl – her and Rachel had become friends first, when they were much younger, sharing a dorm and she knew she wouldn't be the same person today if she had never met her. "I am so sorry Rachel, I was curious before but.. you were crying, and you were so heart-broken and I needed to know what was wrong, so.. when you told me not to follow you, naturally I ignored you and followed you anyway. And I regret it, I do because you're my best friend but.. I was upset that you never told me about him, I don't care who he is.. you never told me." She angrily wiped a tear from her face, frowning at it. Santana Lopez _never _cried, except that one time she told Rachel she was in love with Brittany, and even then she wanted nothing more than to curl up and die of embarrassment.

The small brunette stared at her friend, "I'm sorry for slapping you.. stuff has been going on and.. I-I took it out on you.. sorry..." She whispered, looking down at the floor as tears fell down her face, stinging her eyes a little as she was reminded of the endless tears from the night before.

"Okay, now that is over... Rachel, why didn't you tell us?" Quinn wrapped an arm around her shoulder, sighing as she pushed some hair from the girls face, "You're our friend, and that means something more than show choir. You could have told us."

"I was afraid.. a-and he had to keep it a secret, so it was only fair I do the same. I'm so sorry.." Santana moved around to the girls other side, bringing her close to her as she rubbed her back softly, as Quinn played with her long hair. "It's okay.. the club will come around, as much as I love singing, I cannot sing Broadway classics.." Santana chuckled, trying to break the tension as Rachel shook her head.

"Coach Corcoran is my birth mother and she never told me, her and my dads have been keeping this lie up for years, and they all knew, they all _knew _that I needed my mom, I needed one for so long and they all just smiled, and pretended as though she wasn't right there in front of me." She took a deep breath, finally looking up to see the shock on their faces.

"Wow.. I mean, I know you both look alike but I thought it was a weird coincidence.." Quinn spoke first, her voice low as she tried to figure this all out.

"Well, I can honestly say this is the most drama we've had since the whole lesbian thing." Santana said, after a few moments of silence, smirking when even Rachel let out a small laugh.

"Look," Quinn moved to stand in front of her best friend, making sure the girl was looking at her, "It's hard for me to walk into that choir room, knowing she has my baby.. but I know I did the right thing by giving Beth to her, so I need you to walk into that choir room, with your head held high and you take back your position at captain, you got it? Those people are not your friends, but they need you in there, and we all need you so we can win sectionals. You don't have to speak to them, you don't have to be friendly with them.. but we need you. And you need that choir."

"Finn broke up with me." She said the words finally out loud, her heart shattering again as she thought about it, "He broke up with me.. h-he... promised.. he said.." It was _too _much, it was real now, he had broken her heart when he promised it was one thing he would never do. She felt Santana's arms wrap around her tighter as her knees buckled beneath her, and she was grateful for the other girl as she held her when Rachel finally let the sobs overtake her body.

"Santana?" Brittany's innocent voice spoke up through the sobs, her eyes searching for that of her girlfriend's, who just looked up at the blonde, "We should kill Finn.. he broke Ray's heart." She nodded with such determination, her eyes fierce as she stared at their broken friend, Santana could only nod as she held the shaking girl in her arms.

"Did you love him?" Quinn whispered, knowing how heart-break felt – the day she had given away her baby, the day Puck told her that he wasn't going to be able to see her anymore, that was the day her heart broke and she couldn't sit there and tell Rachel that it would get any better, because she knew better than most that it never fully healed.

Rachel nodded, "I-I.. gave him... I gave him _everything_."

"But.. I thought you wanted to wait until you were twenty-five." Brittany knelt down on the floor, her hands resting on Rachel's knees, "I remember you said that because... something about a Robert award."

"Tony award." Rachel muttered, looking at the blonde in front of her, biting down on her lip, "And it felt right. I know I've only just turned sixteen, and we're so young but I love him so much. I love him more than I have ever loved anything or anyone else, I love him more than Broadway, more than New York.. more than I love show choir. And now he's gone."

Brittany frowned, "Get him back then." The answer was so simple, _too _simple. And the other three girls didn't have the heart to tell Brittany that love was never that easy, nothing was ever quite that simple. _If only_, Rachel thought to herself.

~ .. ~

Finn sat there during rehearsal, his face pale, his hair unkempt, his eyes slightly red as he stared at the blank space ahead of him. Blaine sat next to him, a frown on his face as he looked at his best friend, sighing before making eye contact with Kurt, _this is your fault_, the words were clearly reflected in his eyes before Kurt turned to look at his step-brother, the guilt clear in his eyes.

"Finn? We need you to practise." Everyone turned to look at the tall boy, who looked back at Wes, shaking his head.

"I-I can't..." He whispered, standing up to face the whole group, shaking his head as tears fell down his face. "Singing just isn't the same anymore. I've lost her... I can't.. I quit." Tears streamed down his face, and he didn't care how _unmanly _that looked, because he had lost the love of his life forever, and he had no idea what to do about it.

"You can't quit, Finn." Blaine frowned, watching the other boy just shake his head in complete and utter defeat, before walking off, not even looking behind him. "We need to fix this." He sighed, putting his head in his hands at the looks on the other Warbler's faces, "Look, I love this club, and you are all amazing friends but this.. this is not fair. He's not happy, and it's our fault. We owe it to him to fix this."

"We might have to let him fix this himself, Blaine." Nick bit down on his lip,

Kurt nodded in agreement, "We'll just have to.. try our best to overcome our own personal views on this, and support him and Rachel Berry." He heard the mutters of agreement in the room, not knowing what to do now that Finn had left the room.

~ .. ~

Shelby Corcoran was not a heartless person. In fact, she felt _too much_ but she was also an actress, so she hid her feelings behind a mask. A mask that hid all that pain, and all that sorrow, and made her out to be the cold person everyone thought she was.

She had found true love once, she would deny this of course – her true love was music, it was New York, her ambition was to be on Broadway because she _loved _it so much – but she had fallen hard for someone. Someone who broke her heart, someone who had made her put up the mask.

She looked in the mirror, that same evening on the day she kicked Rachel out of Glee club, tears falling down her face heavily as she thought about the news of her daughter choosing to date someone else on the other team. She knew she acted horribly, she had seen the broken look on Rachel's face the moment she told her to leave. She sobbed at the thought, she had been hoping Rachel's ability to love would have been different from her own, she would have chosen singing, her career over love... but instead, Rachel had walked out. She had quit. She was too much like her mother.

She closed her eyes tight, as though she was attempting to push away the emotions that she felt. She had known Rachel for four years, and she had seen so much of herself in her but she hoped that the passion would be stronger, and for a while she thought it had been. Rachel had constantly told her, and those around her, that she didn't need friends, because she was going to be a star. She had found hope that Rachel could continue with her own dreams, without destroying it because she was in love.

Shelby was young when she had Rachel – eighteen, to be exact – just two years Rachel's senior now. She needed the money, because she had always belonged in New York, and finally she got there. She had to give up a beautiful baby girl in doing so, but she still was happy to be able to move on, and get out of Lima, Ohio. Life went _okay_ for a while, she got a few parts in off-Broadway shows, and she was auditioning for many Broadway shows, she was getting closer and closer to her dream. She was twenty when she met Henry, she had fallen very much in love at first sight, they shared dreams, they had ambitions, they had lives ahead of them.

One year later, they had moved in together, they were engaged to be married and they were so happy. Two years later, they were still engaged, still happy, but then she had walked in on him with someone else. She had cried, she had shouted, she had thrown everything, she had to leave him. It was never the same after that, she still didn't have her huge breakthrough, but she was getting known, and people thought she was talented, but it wasn't the same anymore. He had taken her voice for the longest time, she had no income, she was losing everything and she finally decided, after six months, that she was too broken to continue her time in New York. So, she had said goodbye to Broadway, and hello to Ohio. She didn't want anyone else to have to do the same.

She wondered if Rachel could ever forgive her, but she had spoken to her dads and they hadn't been spoken to either. She hated the three of them for putting her through this, and Shelby was devastated that she could have ended her relationship with Rachel because she had to stick to the contract she had signed. She sighed, wiping her eyes before taking a long look at her reflection, "Pull yourself together, Shelby."

~ .. ~

It was one in the morning when Finn finally gathered the courage to leave the house, and it was half one that same morning when he found himself outside Rachel's window, chucking stones at the glass. It was ten minutes after that, that he found himself climbing up the drainpipe, knocking on her window, calling her name.

Rachel moved to her window slowly, having ignored the previous noises, cuddling up under her bed instead until she heard him call her name. She finally got out in order to open the door, coming face to face with the boy she loved so much. "F-Finn.. what are..." He pressed his lips to her, pulling her close to him before he entered the room, pushing her back onto her bed. She felt herself melting beneath his touch, kissing him back after only a few seconds, her hands wandering his body as he pressed up against her, moaning her name.

She was breathless from the kiss, his lips attacking her neck, his hands quickly pulling off her pyjama shorts and panties. "Finn.." She whispered, her top being pulled off quickly, his lips quickly finding her nipple. "Finn." She repeated, tilting her head back, moaning slightly. She moaned his name, her eyes closing tight.

"Rachel, I love you. I'm so sorry, baby, I'm so sorry.. you're more important than show choir ever was. I got scared, you're so talented, and so amazing.. you have so much going for you, you could do anything because you're just... you're so..." He kissed her breasts, "amazing." He moves his hands down to her hips, his breath shaky as he looked at her, her eyes opening to look at him.

"I was so scared, because sometimes I don't feel good enough for you. I never doubt your love for me, but I.. I'm not good at other stuff, I can only ever play high school football, I'm not good enough to play college level.. and I don't think I would want to. My grades are okay, but they're not good, not good enough to get into an academic course. But singing and music is something I am good at, something I can do." He sighed, tears falling down his face and onto her collarbone.

Rachel didn't say a word, knowing he had more to say, her arms reaching around his neck as tears fell down her own face. "I want to go to New York, I want to make something of myself, and they were going to kick me out of the club.. they all found out about us and they said it was against the rules.. or something.. that I would have to leave. So I broke up with you, and it was.." He shook his head, moving his hands lower, rubbing her softly. "the stupidest thing I have ever done. I hope one day you can forgive me, I just love you so much."

He pushed a finger inside of her, smiling slightly when she moaned, "Tell me you forgive me, baby.. because I need you. I need you in my life, I quit the Warbler's, singing means nothing when I don't have you. I love you, forgive me, gorgeous." He cried, pumping his finger quickly, causing her to arch her back, moaning his name loudly.

"I-I forgive you." She whispered, moaning louder when he pushed another finger inside of her. "Oh, Finn.. I missed you." She groaned, grinding her hips against his hand, a tear falling down her cheek as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Baby, I need you.. more of you." He quickly nodded, grabbing a condom from the drawer, rapidly putting it on as Rachel pulled off his final piece of clothing.

"You really forgive me?" He whispered huskily, kissing her neck as he hovered over her, smiling a little when she nodded. "I understand.. I mean, I got asked to leave the Harmonies when they found out, but.. I can get out of this town.. I guess I have a lot more confidence in my abilities than you do, Finn. I understand that and.. I forgive you because I love you so much. I forgive you because.. even though you broke my heart, it would break my heart more if we gave this up." She took a deep breath when she felt his tip on her entrance, closing her eyes,

"P-plus.. your step-brother and best friend came around a few hours ago." She whispered, "They explained to me that you quit, how broken you were.. I-I kind of forgave you then.. I was just waiting for you." They both moaned in unison when he pushed himself into her, her nails digging into his back as he pushed her legs up, slowly thrusting his hips as he moaned her name against her neck. He grunted softly, trying his best to keep the pace slow, despite her protests. She whimpered, her nails trailing up and down his back, gasping when he finally slammed into her, quickening his pace as he moved her thighs up higher. He bit down on her neck, grinning at the thought of marking her, smirking when she returned the gesture.

Rachel silently thanked her dads for being away on business that evening as she tightened around him, screaming his name which was enough to send him over the edge, as he spilled into the condom, grunting her name as he tried to catch his breath, kissing her neck softly. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." She felt his tears on her neck, causing her own eyes to tear up as she ran her fingers through his hair, softly shushing him. "I love you." He sobbed, holding onto her tighter as the tears began to fall heavier, his sobs growing in intensity, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She murmured gently, watching him pull away slightly, his eyes making contact with hers. "I'm so sorry, I hate myself for doing that to you. I'm so sorry.."

"It's okay.. we can forget this.. it's okay." She kissed his neck softly, smiling up at him, knowing she truly did forgive him because she loved him too much, she loved him enough to know of his insecurities, and she loved him enough to know when he was sorry, and when he was broken, just as much as she had been.

He pulled out slowly, discarding the condom before pulling her close to him, wrapping his arms tight around her. "What did Kurt and Blaine say?" She smiled softly, expecting the question, her fingers trailed through his hair, remembering the moment from hours before.

_Rachel walked to the door, frowning when she opened it to see two boys in Dalton uniforms – she recognised one of them as Finn's best friend, Blaine Anderson, he had been there the day she met Finn and the other one was in some family photographs she had seen. "What do you want? Come to rub it in?" She muttered numbly, her heart breaking all over again when she looked at their uniforms, knowing how amazing Finn looked in it. _

"_We need to talk to you, please." Blaine looked at her, taking in her appearance, sharing a knowing look with Kurt before she allowed them into her home, leading them to the sitting room. She gave them permission to sit down, and she sat on the other side from them, awkward silence taking over the room. _

"_Finn loves you." Kurt finally whispered, his eyes glazed with unshed tears as he looked up at the girl in front of him. "He loves you so much, and I am so sorry that we did this to you." _

"_You didn't do anything.." _

"_We did," Blaine spoke, his hand in Kurt's, "The Warbler's weren't too happy about your relationship, they forced him to choose between show choir and you, and you know as well as we do that show choir is the only thing that can possibly get Finn into New York, into his dream... they forced him to decide right there and then.. and you.. he phoned you and he broke up with you." He sighed, running a hand through his hair nervously, "He never wanted to break up with you, Rachel.. I have never seen him so.. broken.. it destroyed him. He walked out afterwards, and that was one of the first times I have ever seen him cry, and when he came into school today, he looked even worse. He quit the Warbler's, he.. couldn't sing.. he loves you so much, Rachel and I am so sorry that I, and my team did not see that." _

_She took a deep breath and nodded, "My team found out, too.. they were angry.. I-I got kicked out.." She frowned, tears falling down her face, "T-thank you.. for.. coming.. I uh.. I just need to be alone." _

_Kurt nodded and walked over to her, kneeling down in front of the girl as he took both her hands, "I have never seen him in love before, thank you for making him so happy.. and I know you will both get through this. I am so sorry for telling the Warbler's and I will spend however long it takes trying to make it up to you." She smiled softly and nodded, whispering a small thank you, watching him look around, his eyes lighting up. "You like Funny Girl?" _

_She nodded, biting down on her lip, "We need a Broadway classics night.. nobody else will sit through Funny Girl with me." She grinned at him, her own eyes lighting up at the thought of having someone to share her Broadway obsession with, _

"_I don't know anyone who will willingly sit through my Broadway movie nights, Finn tried once.. but that doesn't count, he spent the whole time just looking at me." She blushed slightly, "I would love to finally watch, and speak about Broadway with someone who can fully appreciate their magnificence." _

_Blaine could only watch the interaction between the two, shaking his head in amusement, "Oh wonderful, when you and Finn make up.. which you will, we shall arrange a night." Kurt grinned, both of them exchanging numbers, and they both noticed how much the girl had cheered up since the beginning of their visit. _

"_Thank you for coming, honestly." She smiled when she led them to the door, giving them both a friendly hug before they all said their goodbyes, watching them leave before going upstairs, feeling a little better about the mess. _

Finn bit down on his lip, smiling, "I knew you and Kurt would get along.. you two are so alike. I was looking forward to the introduction." She laughed and cuddled up to him, "Thank you for forgiving my selfish, stupid ass."

"Language." She giggled against his skin, shaking her head, "I love you, Finn.. I think I would probably forgive you anything, which is both a bad thing and a good thing. Please, never do that again though.. I.. it was too much pain. I quit the Harmonies when they told me to break up with you and for you to turn around and do that.."

A twinge of guilt ran through him, and he flinched, "I had no idea.. I just.. I regretted it the moment I did it, I was about to run to you and tell you what had happened, but I was terrified by that point. I just.. I got caught up in the future, and then I realized after I had done it, that without you I am nothing. I couldn't even sing because.. nothing had any meaning." He frowned and traced a heart on her arm, sighing softly before he sat up.

He leaned over to dig something from his pants pocket, turning to look at her to find her sitting up. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making you a promise." He smiled at her, pulling out a star shaped, diamond ring, "I've been saving up for a month, but I decided tonight to go buy it because.. I need you in my life. I need my Rachel Berry, I need your smile, your laugh, your voice. So, this is a promise ring to you, and this is going to be one of three rings I will give you in our lifetime together." He grinned, slipping the ring onto her finger, "I promise you that no matter what and no matter who, I will never choose anything above you because everything else means nothing when you're not involved. I love you, and I promise you that me and you will last forever, until the day we die. I promise to love you and only you, and I promise that I will forever stick by your side."

She looked down at the ring, finally crying _happy _tears for the first time in a few days, laughing when he kissed her on the lips. "Round two?" He whispered, raising his eyebrows suggestively, grinning when she laughed loudly and nodded. "I love you, Rach."

"I love you too Finn." She whispered against his lips, pressing her hips against his, before reaching over to the drawer for another condom, not wanting to break the kiss with the man she loved so much.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, as much as I wish I did. But sadly, I do not. All rights belong to them. Also, I do not run Finchel-Prompts Tumblr, but I do thank them for giving me this idea. **

**This is a prompt from Finchel-Prompts Tumblr, "Bobby Socks and Blazers" and is an AU story. **

**A/N: Wow! Thank you SO much for the reviews, once again. I love reading every single one of them, please keep reviewing as they really do make my day, and force me to sit down and actually write! Thank you so much. **

**Warning: Smut involved. **

**Chapter Seven**

Rachel stood at the door of the choir room, biting down on her lip as she watched her friends practise. She frowned, wanting to point out a mistake one of the senior's just made, knowing that before she would have been standing next to her mother to point out when someone made such a huge mistake, something that could cost them the competition but now she was forced to sneak into rehearsal and watch everything she had lost. It was a hard fall from the top.

She knew she could go back and they would probably welcome her with open arms, because as much as they would hate to admit it, they needed her. They needed her to win Nationals, and they needed her to even get there. Santana had a beautiful voice, but it wasn't strong enough to stick within the judges minds for long enough if they had to go first, and if they made it past sectionals, it would be a miracle.

She sighed and took a step back from the door, making her way down the long, empty hallways. School had ended an hour ago, and everyone was either at home or in their dorms, or in their respective clubs. She looked down at the thought, she had loved Glee club, it had been her entire life, she had built her social status on that club and had worked herself right up to the top in the matter of a year. She was the first sophomore to be awarded the status of captain, and she wore the crown well.

She looked up as she got to her locker, her eyes lighting up at the sight of her boyfriend, a lop-sided grin on his face, his head against the locker as he watched her walk to him. She bit down on her lip at the sight of him in that uniform – he looked so _sexy. _She grinned at him, "What are you doing here? How did you know which one was my locker?"

He shrugged, "Santana.. I think that was her name, pointed it out for me. She said you always went there after school, I've been waiting for a while though." He kissed her forehead, tilting her head up to look at him. "Have you been watching Harmonies perform again?" She nodded slightly, closing her eyes, he knew her _too _well sometimes.

"I just wanted to look... see if they were going to beg me to come back yet." She smiled a little and shrugged, moving to put her books in her locker. "If I had known you were waiting, I would have run to my locker. You usually have Warbler practise around about now, have you not gone back yet?"

Finn moved to press her against the locker, his lips brushing over hers, "I think I'm still a little angry at them for putting me in a position where I did that to you. I love singing, and I love performing and everything but.. it's not worth it when you almost lose the love of your life." He sighed, lightly pressing his lips against hers, his hands moving down to roam her body. "Anyway, Miss Berry, you look so _fucking _sexy in that uniform."

Rachel giggled, blushing a little before hitting his chest, "Language, Finn. How many times do I have to tell you?" She rolled her eyes and pulled him towards the exit, not speaking a word until they got to his car, quickly getting in.

"Should that skirt really be that short? You're killing me here." He whined as he got into the car, staring at her bare upper thigh, biting down on his lip as hard as he could. "Such a tease." He whispered, quickly driving, trying to avoid looking at her, which was proving impossible.

Rachel smirked, lifting her skirt up a little higher, loving the reactions she got from him. She innocently moved her hand to his thigh, running her fingers along his pants, not even looking at him – instead choosing to focus on the scene outside, wishing she could just jump on him right then.

Ten minutes into the journey, Finn gave in and pulled over to a spot he knew they would never get caught – sometimes it helped being friends with Noah Puckerman. "Get in the back." He demanded, resisting the urge to grin when she obeyed, and quickly climbed into the back seat, not saying a word to him as she waited for him to join her. He didn't hesitate in hovering over her when she lay back on the seats. Her lips made contact with his neck quickly, sucking and nibbling lightly – both of them knowing it would leave a mark he would have to cover up the next day, neither of them caring.

He quickly sat up, pulling her onto his lap, pulling off her blazer and shirt rapidly, discarding of the items, smiling when she shivered as his hands moved up to her breasts, rubbing them through the _very _thin fabric of her lace bra. He didn't hesitate to unclasp the bra, chucking it on the floor of the truck before his lips teased her nipples, his tongue gently flicking before he gripped her hips, pulling her closer to him. Moving his hands to pull her incredibly short skirt down.

She moaned his name, trying to pull off his blazer, but his hands stopped her, a teasing smile on his face as he pushed her thong down, leaving her knee high socks on – _such a turn on, _he thought to himself. He pushed his fingers in her, smirking at her gasp as her teeth sunk into his bottom lip. "You're so wet, baby." He whispered against her lips, her hands tugging on his tie, not wasting a moment in taking it off, chucking it somewhere before she moved on to take his blazer off, his fingers curling inside of her.

She moaned louder this time, getting impatient as he wasn't making it easy for her to take off his clothes, "Fuck, Finn.."

"Language, Rachel." He murmured, teasing her, moving his thumb to rub her clit. Her glare was quickly turned into a gasp of pleasure, her back arching slightly as she tried her best to undo the buttons on his shirt, the rest of his garments having already been discarded and having joined hers on the floor of his truck. He shook his head, pulling his fingers from her, winking at her before licking them clean, finally helping her undress himself.

When he finally removed all his clothing, Rachel picked up his tie, putting it back on him. "It's sexy." She giggled, blushing a little before grinding her hips against his, tugging down on his boxers, revealing his throbbing manhood. "I-I um.. I got.. the contraceptive implant so we could... um.." She bit down on her lip, her face going from a light tinge of pink, to dark red as the tried to say the words. He just nodded a little, his eyes wide when he realized exactly what that meant, not taking a moment to hesitate before he thrust into her. They both moaned in unison, her arms holding onto his shoulders for support, her nails digging into his skin as she moved her hips up and back down slowly, wanting this moment to last. Finn moved his own hands to her ass, licking his lips as he watched his _gorgeous _girlfriend bounce on top of him, squeezing her ass before tilting his head back, grunting her name in pure ecstasy.

His name came out in a gasp when she reached her own climax, the feeling of him being completely inside of her was something she found herself to have enjoyed, as she felt his own release inside her for the first time since their relationship had began. "Make up sex is fucking awesome." Finn murmured against her breasts, trying to catch his breath, "I love you."

"I love you too." Her chest gasped for air, but Finn flipped her over so she was on her back, giving her no chance to catch her breath before he rubbed himself, thrusting into her hard once again. She whimpered, throwing her head back as she moved her hips with his, his hands moving up and down her legs, loving the feel of her knee high socks against his skin as she writhed beneath him.

"I love your uniform." He whispered against her skin when both of them were done, neither of them wanting to move from the position they had found themselves in. Rachel could only nod in agreement, trying to catch her breath again. "I love yours." She managed to say, her fingers playing loosely with the tie he still wore, while his palms rubbed against the fabric of her socks. Both of them lay there in pure heaven, neither of them wanting to move, whispering 'I love you' every few minutes, before falling asleep.

~ .. ~

Finn walked into the choir room, looking around at the Warbler's, a frown on his face as he stared at the people he used to call his close friends. He spoke with Rachel on the phone yesterday, and both of them had decided that their own stubbornness shouldn't make them miss the competition, and they shouldn't have to miss out on something they loved. So, before they hung up, they made a promise that they would return to their own Glee clubs, now that their relationship was out in the open, and just go back to what brought them together.

"You're back?" Wes sounded hopeful, smiling when Finn nodded, nervously chewing on his lower lip,

"I am.. but I need you all to know, I am in love with Rachel and I do not plan on breaking up with her. I want you all to meet her but I can't if you're all going to act hostile to her, I need her in my life.. she's the reason I've been so happy lately, and if you guys – as my friends – cannot accept that, then I am sorry.. but I don't belong here anymore." He had been rehearsing the speech in his head all day, a feeling of relief taking over when he finally said those words, looking around at the faces of those around him.

"We would love to meet your girlfriend, Finn. We need to apologize to her, and we were actually planning on how we could do that." Nick spoke up next, as everyone nodded in agreement, smiles on all their faces.

"Thank you." Finn sat down next to Blaine, a huge grin on his face, "Rachel would love that. You should sing to her, she thinks we're all amazing and if she wasn't in the competition, she said she would so be behind us to win this sectionals." Everyone nodded, Kurt hugging his step-brother with the biggest smile on his face.

"Rachel is amazing, she loves Broadway so of course, she has wonderful taste in music and she makes you happy. We're truly sorry and we will make that up to her, I promise you. We're sorry to you, as well." 

"Thank you for coming back, Finn." Blaine said, "I couldn't take the pressure on my own." Finn laughed and shrugged, sighing happily, finally feeling as though he had everything he could ever want – his friends, his family, his girlfriend, and singing. His life was _perfect._

~ .. ~

Rachel took a deep breath, reminding herself of the promise she made to Finn last night as she walked into the choir room, ignoring the whispers of those in the club as they watched her walk in. "Rachel, welcome back." Shelby smiled at her, "Santana told us that you would be back, so she refused to take over your solo's." Rachel bit down on her lip, looking over at her best friend who only shrugged, and smirked.

"Thank you, Coach Corcoran.. I just want to apologize for my outburst the other week. I was incredibly stressed, I have been having some family matters that I have yet to deal with and the way in which people reacted to my relationship was not exactly helpful to my mood." She turned to the rest of the group, taking a shaky breath, "I plan on staying with Finn, I love him so much and I don't expect all of you to understand but I can assure you that although I am in love with him, we do not discuss Glee clubs, because we would rather a fair competition when it comes to it."

Shelby smiled, "We're glad you made the decision to come back and we can all promise you right here that none of us will be causing any trouble for you and your boyfriend, right?" Everyone nodded, giving genuine smiles to the small girl up front – although none of them would ever admit it, the girl was a good captain and they needed her to win sectionals, and to go to nationals.

"I need all of you to go to the auditorium and practise the dance number, I just need a word with Rachel." No one said a word, each of them giving Rachel a hug or a squeeze when they walked past her, welcoming her back to the club as she watched them all leave before turning back to the woman in front of her. "Take a seat, Rachel."

The brunette girl nodded, sitting down in the closest seat to her, already feeling tears glazing her eyes as she looked at the woman that turned out to be her mother after all this time. She longed for a relationship but she couldn't help but feel as though she had already ruined any chance they ever had, "I need to talk to you about my reaction the other day, you have to understand that I know it was completely uncalled for, and unnecessary. I used my own experience in love, and brought them onto you and I am so sorry for that. I only hope that one day you can forgive me."

Rachel nodded, biting down on her lip, "What happened?" She whispered, avoiding making any eye contact with the woman before her, sniffing lightly.

"I fell in love with someone who made me question all my dreams, and then when he broke my heart, I lost everything – I lost all my passion for New York, and my ambition to be on Broadway. I love the fact you can dream so big, Rachel, I never want anyone to take that from you. I got scared that it would happen, and I should never have taken out my fear on you."

"I-I understand." Rachel gave her a small smile, finally lifting her head, trying her best to not pull away her hand when Shelby moved her own hand on top of hers. "I-I mean.. i-if it was the other way around, I think I would feel the same.." Shelby nodded and squeezed the small girls hand,

"I hope one day we can work on our mother-daughter relationship, Rachel because I really want that with you. And your dads think it would be best if we work on that, but only if you want to and only when you're ready, okay?" She wiped her own eyes, laughing slightly to break the tension, looking at the girl she had given birth to sixteen years ago.

"I would like that.. m-maybe you can meet Finn? I.. I would like for him to meet you.. and then you can get rid of any fears you may have, maybe.. if you want.. I don't know if you would want to, I mean it's not like you signed up for this, I just thought that maybe-" Shelby laughed loudly, wrapping her arms around the surprised girl,

"You talk too much, you get that from me, too." Shelby whispered in her ear, smiling when she felt Rachel's arms around her. "I would love to meet Finn, I think it would help me accept you both a lot more if I know he won't break your heart. I have amazing perception, I think I'm a little psychic, you know."

Rachel gasped, a little _too_ dramatically, "Oh my Barbara, me too! I'm totally psychic." Both laughed, not wanting to let go of each other as their arms tightened around the other.

~ .. ~

"_Meet me in the auditorium of your school, baby." _Rachel received the text the day after she had made up with her mom, she had told Finn about it on the phone and he had happily agreed to meet with the woman to show her just how much he was in love with her daughter. She made her way to the auditorium, curious as to why he was there when he was supposed to be in rehearsal right now.

She grew more intrigued when she noticed the rest of the Harmonies all sitting down, each of them wondering what was going on as the Dalton Academy boys stood in front of them, on their stage. "Rachel!" She saw Kurt, waving to him quickly, before taking her place next to Santana, Quinn and Brittany, all of them looking just as curious as she was.

Blaine stepped forward, "We're the Warbler's, we know that we are in competition at the moment, but that doesn't mean we have to hate each other. We just wanted to sing a song for Rachel because we caused some trouble for her and Finn lately, and we want her to know just how sorry we are." Rachel grinned up at him, watching him move to the ensemble, her eyes lighting up when she could hear music being played.

Wes stepped forward first, smiling at the girl he knew to be Rachel, _"I'm not a perfect person, there's many things I wish I didn't do. But I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you, and so I have to say before I go..."_

Everyone joined in, "_I found a reason for me to change who I used to be, a reason to start over new and the reason is you." _Finn pointed at Rachel, grinning when she blushed as the group all looked at her, smiling.

Kurt stepped forward next, remembering how he had seen the two, and how he had been the one to out them to the Warbler's, how he had caused such a huge mess that had broken his step-brother, and his girlfriend. He was glad they had managed to fix the mess but he still felt like it could have been avoided if he hadn't had told, _"I'm sorry that I hurt you, it's something I must live with every day. And all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away and be the one who catches all your tears.." _Rachel smiled gratefully at him, nodding at him as she wiped at her eyes, smiling as they all joined in the chorus, her eyes finding Finn's as he sang to her. The music slowed down, as he stepped forward, not losing the eye contact he was maintaining with the girl he was so in love with,

"_I'm not a perfect person, I never meant to do those things to you and so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know.. I found a reason for me, to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new, and the reason is you. I found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know, a reason for all that I do and the reason is you.." _

Rachel slowly got up out of her seat, not bothering to wipe away the tears as she made her way to Finn, smiling when he moved down from the stage, meeting her half-way before his lips were on hers, holding her close to him. "Thank you." She whispered when they pulled away, her head on his chest as he rubbed her back, giving the Warbler's a thumbs up as they watched the scene ahead of them.

"Come on, babe.. I need you to meet my friends." He murmured against her hair after a moment, leading her up on the stage, introducing everyone to the suddenly shy girl, as she clung onto his hand, only letting go when Blaine stepped forward to give her a huge hug, seemingly relaxing the girl as she giggled. Kurt was next, and everyone took it in turns before they made their excuses to _mingle_ with the girls. Rachel watched as a blonde – who had introduced himself as Sam – made his way over to Quinn, the girls eyes lighting up as she noticed him and she smiled at them both, giving a thumbs up of approval for the girl who just giggled and blushed when Sam nudged her gently.

Rachel sighed happily, leaning against her boyfriend, "Thank you for doing this, it'll be nice to know you're all our friends when we kick your ass in sectionals." She smirked and giggled at the shock on his face when he looked down at her, shaking his head.

"We'll see, we'll see." She kissed his shoulder, playing with his tie, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" She whispered, moving to kiss his neck, not letting go of the tie. Finn gulped and nodded at his girlfriend, "Let's find an empty classroom." He muttered, quickly sneaking from the stage with her, his eyes wide as his heart beat quickly in anticipation.

**A/N: I would love any ideas you all have for the next few chapters – we have sectionals coming up, and Finn meeting Shelby, but what other minor relationships would you like to see coming up? And is there anything you would like to see, as well? I really love writing this story and I would love some ideas into what you guys want to see! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Or Finchel-Prompts. **

**Prompt response to "Bobby Socks and Blazers."**

**A/N: A little drama coming up – there shall be more, so don't worry! Please don't loose faith in this story, there are a lot of places I have yet to go with this. Please, please don't forget to review with any ideas/things you would like to see.**

**Thank you for all the reviews so far, I really love reading them. **

**Chapter Eight**

Rachel looked at her boyfriend nervously, playing with the hem of her dress, as she bit down on her lip, her leg shaking slightly as he drove calmly to his house. "Rach, you've already met my mom." Finn looked at his girlfriend when they finally pulled up to his house, noticing how nervous she was.

"I know but that was different, I was tired and I barely registered that in my mind, but now I'm going to be meeting the most important person in your life, along with your step-father who has had a significant part of your life for a long time now..." Finn laughed, interrupting her rant with a kiss to her lips, smiling when she kissed back. She broke the kiss after a moment, her fingers brushing against his jaw as she grinned at him before they both got out of the car.

Finn took her hand as they walked to the door, holding her as close to him as he could, always wanting to treasure all the time he got to spend with her. He watched her as she took a deep breath before they walked into the warm house, quickly being greeted by Carole and Kurt – who bounded over to Rachel and pulled her into a huge hug, talking about her dress, asking where she got it from, how much it cost; all the questions Finn was not interested in, all he knew was that his girlfriend looked hot in the dress.

Carole was the next to wrap her arms around Rachel, bringing the girl close to her, "Oh, Rachel! I'm so glad to see you again, in better circumstances this time." She pulled her away to look at her head, "And not even a scar." She smiled kindly and brought the girl close to her again, both of them standing there in each other's arms for a second before the woman dragged her to the kitchen, where Finn heard the introductions to Burt.

Kurt looked at his brother, smiling, "I love how happy she makes you, you really deserve it, Finn." He nudged him before walking into the kitchen, Finn following behind him slowly. He stood at the doorway, watching as Rachel helped his mom cook, both of them talking like old friends, and he couldn't help the grin that spread on his face – his two favourite girls were getting along, and he knew that it meant Rachel was special. His mom had hated every single girl he brought home, and she didn't hide her distaste for his last ex-girlfriend, but she had welcomed Rachel into their home like she was family, and in that moment, he fell more in love with the girl than he already was.

She looked over to shoot him a smile before she went back to talking to his mom, giggling at something the woman said. Burt looked up at his step-son, a huge smile on his own face as he walked over to the boy, "You really love her, huh?" Finn could only nod, a small smile on his face as he watched her, "She really is something, Finn, especially if your mom took to her like that. Hold onto her." He finally turned to look at Burt, a firm nod of his head, and the most serious expression on his face that the man had ever seen on the young boys face,

"I don't plan on ever letting her go. Ever." He slapped the boy on the back, grinning, "Good on you." He quickly nodded at his wife when she instructed him to set the table, causing Finn to laugh at how fast the older man moved whenever his mom told him to do something, his eyes made contact with Rachel's for a second before Kurt dragged her to the table, telling her that she can sit between him and Finn for dinner before they began talking about shopping – Finn promptly tuned out at that point before he sat down in his seat, clasping at her hand as she animately spoke to his brother, her fingers lacing through his own as she smiled.

He found it difficult eating with one hand, but at the same time, he didn't want to break the contact with his girlfriend, who seemingly had no problems only eating with the one hand. He grinned at her as she ate, "This is wonderful, Mrs Hummel." She said, once she had swallowed, giving his mom a huge grin.

"I told you to call me Carole, dear." The woman exchanged a smile with the girl who nodded and squeezed Finn's hand, who gently squeezed hers back, trying to reassure the girl as she continued to eat, joining in the conversations at the table with ease and Finn couldn't help but stare at her, a feeling of completeness taking over him as he saw her talk with his family – she _belonged _at the table, she was meant to be in his house talking to his family, she was born to be here at this moment. He grinned at the thought and brushed his leg against hers, not caring what everyone thought as he yanked her towards him when he finished his food, and she had finished hers. He pulled her against him, finally releasing his hand from hers to wrap an arm around her shoulder, smiling when she giggled and snuggled into him.

"You two are sickening sometimes." Kurt said, rolling his eyes, the smile on his face giving him away as he stood up with his dad to clean up the plates. Finn sighed when Rachel pulled away from him, standing up to pick up some plates,

"Let me help you." She smiled, leaning down to kiss Finn's forehead before helping Kurt with the plates, waving off the protests of Carole and Burt, drying the plates that Kurt washed, both of them talking about their favourite songs from Broadway.

Carole took the moment to look at her son, tears in her eyes, "Christopher would have been so proud of you, he would have loved her. She's special, you two are soul-mates.. I am so happy you found her so soon." Finn gave her his lop-sided grin, wrapping his arms around the woman tightly,

"Thank you." He whispered, before leaning down to kiss her cheek, "She's _extremely _special. And she's all mine." He gave her the biggest smile before walking up behind his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you." He whispered in her ear, ignoring the eye roll from Kurt when Rachel giggled. He gave her a smile when she turned around in his arms, going on her tip-toes to kiss his lips softly,

"And I love you, Finn Hudson. Let me finish up here, your mom said she wanted to show me something." He nodded and gave her another kiss before walking to Burt, not able to wipe the grin off his face. He made his way upstairs to make sure his bedroom was clean – he already asked permission for Rachel to stay over the night, and to his relief, his mom and Burt had said she could.

When he walked back downstairs, he found Rachel on the couch with his mom and Kurt, Burt laughing on the chair as he watched them all. As he got closer, his eyes grew wider when he realized _exactly _what they were all laughing at, "Mom!" He whined, a small pout on his lips as he dropped to his knees in front of Rachel, who giggled at him and moved her fingers to his hair, playing with his hair softly as his mother continued to embarrass him.

"You were so cute, Finny." Rachel said between fits of giggles, laughing harder when he whined again, grumbling something about his mom being evil.

He glared at his mom, noticing how much pleasure she was having in embarrassing him as she went through every single one of his baby photographs, hoping the ordeal would be over soon. "Finn played Joseph in a Christmas play once, didn't he look adorable?" He heard his girlfriend squeal as she looked at the photograph, and he turned to look at her, his expression softening when he saw her looking through the photographs with nothing but love on her face.

The embarrassment suddenly went and he turned around to look at the photo album too, even pointing out a few things which made her look at him, both of them exchanging smiles as they went through all his childhood memories, right up until sixteen. He looked at her when they reached the end of all the photo albums, "The rest are going to be filled with our memories, I don't want to have anymore that don't involve you."

He glared at Burt when he gagged, taking Rachel's hand when she gave him that beautiful smile, before he pulled her to kiss him. Rachel pulled away, resting her head in his neck, whispering softly in his ear, "I love you." He smiled as he rubbed her back, not missing the tears in his mom's eyes as she smiled at the two teenagers,

"I love you too." He whispered back, taking a sniff of her hair – at the risk of looking weird, but he couldn't resist, she smelt of strawberries and he liked strawberries. Carole rested her own hand on Rachel's lower back, smiling at the girl when she looked up,

"You two should make your way upstairs, you both look tired." Rachel gave her a small nod, sitting up to hug the woman and give her a kiss on the cheek before doing the same to Burt and Kurt, holding out her hand for Finn to take when he was done saying his own goodnight to the family.

Finn made his way up the stairs with her, not letting go of her hand the whole way. He couldn't keep his eyes off her as they both got changed, biting his lip when she pulled out one of his shirts and asked if she could wear it to bed, he had just nodded, not able to speak as he watched her strip off in front of him, putting on the shirt. He bit down on his lip, "Sexy." He muttered, pulling her down onto his lap as he sat down on the edge of his bed. His lips moved against her neck, his hands moving up and down her bare thighs as he tried to control himself. "We can be quiet.." He whispered to her, pouting when she shook her head and blushed.

"Your family is just downstairs, they'll be coming upstairs soon."

Finn pushed her down so she was laying, moving to hover over her, "I have a lock on my door!" She shook her head again and giggled, pushing her off him gently so she could get under the covers. "You're so sexy, this is not fair." He whined, pulling her close to him the moment he got under the covers. He grinned when her eyes widened as he pressed his groin against her stomach, "That's your fault." He muttered as he closed his eyes, a smile on his lips when she laughed quietly before she snuggled into him.

"I love you." He murmured, kissing her lips softly, able to find them easily even with his eyes closed – he was drawn to them. "I love you too." She smiled, pressing her body against his as she kissed back, until he felt her go limp in his arms, opening his eyes to see the girl had fallen asleep. He laughed and shook his head, holding her close to him, "You're going to be the death of me, Rachel Berry."

~ .. ~

Rachel held onto his hand as she pulled him to the house, her eyes were wide as she looked around – she had never been to Shelby's house before, so she was just as nervous as he was. She held onto his hand tighter when they both finally reached the door, with Shelby opening it before either of them could knock, she gave them both a warm smile as she invited them both in.

Rachel took in the environment, pressing her body closer to Finn's, biting her lip at the toys that were on the floor. She had never really wanted to see Beth – the girl was _adorable, _but she knew how much it would hurt Quinn to know that she had seen the girl before her own biological mother had. She avoided any eye contact with the crib in the corner of the room, moving impossibly closer to her boyfriend as they followed her mother (not _mom, _she reminded herself) to the living room.

"So um.. this is my Coach.. Ms Corcoran.." Rachel looked between the two, "And this is my boyfriend, Finn Hudson." She smiled a little when they both shook hands, before she moved her hand to his lower back, wanting to be as close to him as possible through the whole ordeal.

"Sit down, please." Shelby motioned for them both to sit on the couch behind them, as she moved to sit on the chair directly across from them, both of them sitting down without saying anything, moving their hands into each other's. Rachel was nervous – she thought she had been nervous before dinner with Finn's family just two nights before, but this was different. She had barely got to know the woman as her mother yet, and now here she was, meeting her boyfriend.

"I'm sure Rachel had told you why I felt this meeting necessary." She felt relieved when Shelby finally spoke, she had been unsure what to say and she knew Finn didn't do too well in stressful situations such as this one. Finn nodded slightly, looking down at his tiny girlfriend,

"I can assure you, Ms Corcoran, I will not hurt your daughter.. uh.. your.. student?" Rachel put a hand on his thigh, squeezing his hand with her other hand, sensing his moment of panic. They both shared a smile when he visibly calmed down, his hands clammy in hers, but he was relieved when she didn't even make a gesture to pull his hand away from hers. "I.. uh.. as I was saying, I will never hurt her. Ever. She's my everything, and I know many people would laugh at that but I am being completely honest when I say how lucky I am to have met my soul-mate at sixteen. I love her, and I don't care how much time it has been.. I just.. I love her so much and I promise that I will stay by her side no matter what." He took a deep breath, and Rachel smiled at him, knowing he had been practising the speech since she had told him about the meeting.

Shelby nodded, taking in the information slowly, looking from her daughter to the boy beside her, "Thank you, Finn.. that was all I really wanted to hear." She gave them both a genuine smile, "And now for an awkward question..." She cleared her throat, "Are you both sexually active?"

Finn tensed beside the girl, his eyes wide as he looked from Rachel to the floor, and back to Rachel again, his mouth moving up and down. Rachel just looked at him, her cheeks flushing red before she looked up at Shelby, "Yes." She answered honestly, "We're safe, and I got the contraceptive jab, so there won't be anymore.. _unwanted _teenage pregnancies." She bit down on her lip, her eyes moving over to where the crib was before she shifted her gaze back at her mother who could only nod at her daughter.

"I know we don't have much of a relationship at the moment Rachel, and I want that to change, I've spoken with your dads and they think it best if the four of us sit down and arrange some sort of custody thing.. we were thinking just one weekday for now, if you will be comfortable with that." Rachel nodded slightly, biting down on her lip, "And then we'll take it from there. But, I'm going to tell you this – if you ever need to talk about anything, I want you to feel one hundred percent comfortable enough to be able to come to me about it, okay?" Rachel gave her another nod, managing to give the woman her best show smile.

Finn stared at her, he was one of the rare people – just him and Santana - who knew the difference between a true smile, and her show smile, and he frowned slightly at the girl, who squeezed his hand a little too tight. Shelby fell for the act, standing up before asking them if they wanted to stay for dinner, Rachel politely declined, as she made up some excuse about already having plans with Finn's family. He just went along with the lie, having no idea what was going on through her head at that moment, before they said their goodbyes to the woman who looked so similar to his girlfriend.

"Rachel?" He pulled away from the house just moments afterwards, driving slowly down the road before pulling up, knowing she just needed a good cry. He wrapped his arms around her tight, pulling her to him as she sobbed, holding onto him. "S-sorry." She whispered finally, pulling away to look at him, kissing his chin softly before wiping her eyes.

"Tell me what's bothering you, babe." He moved his hand to play with her hair, sighing,

"I just.. she's had all this time to be my mom and now suddenly she wants to be a part of my life – as my mother, not as my coach. It's scary, and I want to know why she kept up the lie all this time, she could have told me all those years ago and it would have saved so much drama, so much pain." Finn nodded, kissing her forehead,

"Maybe you should speak to your dads, ask them why they decided to keep this a secret from you. I know you want to blame Shelby, but.. Rachel.. she was a surrogate – they took the responsibility to be your parents, maybe they didn't want her in the way?" He frowned, kissing away a tear that slipped down her pale face. She nodded a little, giving him a small smile, before giving him a weak thank you.

~ .. ~

The weekend came by quickly, and Finn was bored. Rachel was spending the day with Kurt, Santana, Quinn and Brittany at the mall, he looked at the clock, groaning. They had been shopping for over six hours now, he had no idea how it was even possible to look at clothes for that long. He sighed and looked through his cupboard, trying to find something to do, coming up with nothing so he moved to sit on his bed again.

The weekend after would be the day they finally competed against each other. He smiled at the thought, he had been so terrified about it before, but now he just couldn't wait to see his girlfriend do what she loved most – perform. He didn't even care if the Warbler's didn't make it through to sectionals, because he would still be able to see his girl perform. And he knew that the Harmonies were a lot more competitive than the Warbler's were – it was a scary thought, because they had almost broken them up for good before, he dreaded to think what the Harmonies had been planning.

"Finn?" He grinned at the girl as she walked through his door, "Hey.. I dropped my bags off home, but I bought this for you." She held up a bag, moving to sit on his bed and hand him the bag. He opened it slowly, pulling out the leather jacket he had been ranting on and on about for a while now, he bit down on his lip, "I-I can't take this.. it's too much, Rach."

She shook her head and kissed his cheek, "I wanted to buy it for you.. besides, you know.. you'll look very sexy in it.. so I get something from it, too." She giggled when he put it on and flexed his muscles, before he moved his head down to kiss her, pulling her close to him. "I am so in love with you, Rachel Barbara Berry." He smiled, brushing some hair from her face as he pressed his forehead against hers, "You are so beautiful.. so perfect." His smile grew when she blushed, her arms looping around his neck before she pulled him even closer for another kiss.

~ .. ~

Quinn was a mess – she hid it well, but she felt like it was creeping to the surface. She had wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball and sob, or hit something when she heard Rachel had been in the same room as Beth. The memory of her refusing to see Beth came to her mind, she had refused because she had been too scared, and now she was too afraid to approach the coach of her glee club and ask to see the girl she had been bringing up for a year now.

When the Warbler's had visited their school, she found herself listening to them to sing, wishing Puck had decided to join the show choir so she could have watched him up on that stage. She had been polite when Sam had come up to her, but she knew that when she asked how Puck was, she had quickly put off the boy – he had given her a look to say 'oh, you're one of _them'_ but she hadn't cared. She hadn't seen the boy she had fallen for since she had given birth, he had been angry with her decision to give up the baby but she knew that if she had tried to bring up Beth herself, she would have nowhere to live – both her and Puck were boarding at their own school's, and she wouldn't have been allowed back in her own house if she had made the decision to keep the child.

She hated being around Rachel and Finn, the girl was one of her best friends but she resented the fact that the diva could be so happy, that _she _was the one to find true love out of all of them. She hated the fact that she had to be lonely – Santana and Brittany had each other and now Rachel had Finn, and Quinn had nobody. She had a daughter that she could never see, a daughter that would probably soon be known as Rachel Berry's little sister, and she had a boy she was in love with who wanted nothing to do with her.

She would watch Finn from a distance, she wasn't _jealous _because it was him but she was jealous because she knew that he was one of Puck's best friends. She despised the fact that he knew more about Noah than she did, he knew how the other guy was doing – and him being around was nothing more than a constant reminder of what she had lost.

She took another sip of her drink, regretting the decision to come to the party that Santana threw that Saturday night – as a way to celebrate new friends, and a "pre-party for sectionals" as the girl had put it before. She had to watch everyone be in love, and she hadn't been able to tear her eyes away from Finn all night, the drink making her more and more confident in her decision to walk over there and make sure the boy went away for good.

She smirked as she walked over to him, leaning against him, pretending not to notice how uncomfortable he looked, "Hey." She winked at him, moving to wrap her arms around his neck, "Do you remember me?" He gave her a small nod, looking around for Rachel.

"Do you really, Finn?" Quinn brought his face down to look at her, and he wanted nothing more than to push the girl away but she was holding onto him tightly, her eyes gazing up into his. He nodded, "You were with Puck.. you uh.. baby momma." It came out in a bumble, as he became more and more nervous, wanting nothing more than for Rachel to come up that second to save him.

Quinn giggled and nodded a bit too enthusiastically, "Yes! That's me!" She pressed her lips firmly against his, she felt his hands on her shoulders, firmly pushing her away. "Let's go upstairs." She winked at him, moving to take one of his hands, turning to see Rachel – her eyes were filled with unshed tears as she looked at the girl who was supposed to be her best friend. "Oopsie!" Quinn giggled, falling backwards against Finn who caught her easily and shook his head.

Finn felt his heart thumping against his chest, knowing that it was in this moment that would show just how much faith Rachel had in him, and in this relationship. He watched the girls eyes move from him to Quinn, before she raised her hand to slap Quinn _hard _across the face. "I know you're having problems, Quinn but I would appreciate it if you didn't take out your craziness on my boyfriend." Finn took a deep breath as Rachel turned to face him, "Can you take me home, Finn?" She gave him a weak smile, one that never reached her eyes.

He nodded quickly, going to walk away before turning back to Quinn, "I know you're hurting, Quinn.. but.. you're supposed to be one of her best friends, I really hope this hasn't ruined your friendship with her because honestly.. she's the one person who supported you through everything. Puck is hurting too, you know.. I don't want you thinking this is easy on him. He loved you, Quinn and I think he still does but.. he's not going to love what you've become." He looked over at his girlfriend, taking another step to Quinn, "When you sober up, I sincerely hope you phone my girlfriend and apologize to her because.. you mean a lot to her." He sighed and shook his head, saying goodbye to some of his nearby friends before grabbing Rachel's hand.

He waited until they both got outside before he pulled her into his body, tilting her chin up to look at him, "Thank you." He whispered,

"For what?" She looked up at him, biting down on her lip.

Finn gave her a smile, brushing some hair from her face, "I was imagining that it would be one of those scenes in a movie where the person walks in, and then walks off before he or she can see the person they love pushing the person away." He laughed and kissed her nose, "Thank you for having enough faith in me to know I wouldn't do that to you. In a million years, no other girl even compares to you." Rachel grinned up at him, and his heart jumped when he saw the sparkle in her eyes.

"That would have been so cliché.." She giggled, leaning up to kiss his lips, quickly pulling away, "My dads are away on a trip, so right now I just want you to take me home and make love to me. We can deal with Quinn drama tomorrow." He nodded, his eyes wide before he chucked her over his shoulder, running to the car, grinning when she laughed loudly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, as much as I like to believe I do. I do not own Finchel-Prompts either. **

**This is a response to "Bobby Socks and Blazers." **

**Chapter Nine**

Rachel beamed at her friends, looking around the small room as they all prepared themselves for the competition they had all been waiting for. She smoothed down her dress, taking one last look in the mirror before she heard their names being called. "Show time!" She grinned, clapping her hands happily, making her way to the stage before her team-mates who looked more nervous than excited.

She took her place on the stage, wondering if she would be able to spot Finn despite the bright stage lights shining down on her. She smiled, she could already _feel _him in the room, she could feel his eyes on her, and that alone gave her so much more confidence than she already felt. She smiled as the music came on, giving a reassuring smile to her best friend, Santana, before taking a deep breath and turning around. Their moves were perfectly choreographed, they spent endless hours making sure the timing was exact, that they were all in sync, and Rachel knew it would impress the judges, and the crowd.

"_There's a fire starting in my heart..."_ She sung clearly, taking her place in centre stage, her team-mates dancing around her, adding in harmonies. Rachel let all her emotion into the song, focusing on how much she wanted to win,

"_The scars of your love remind me of us, they keep me thinking that we almost had it all. The scars of love, they leave me breathless.." _She smiled when Santana joined in on the chorus, the harmonies having been perfected months before. She quickly moved to the other stage, her voice blending so well with Santana's, mentally preparing herself for belting out the last note of the song as she went through it, "_You played it to the beat." _

She grinned at the applause, moving back to centre stage – the lights dimmed, a guitar softly playing as she stepped forward to the microphone. She found Finn among the crowd, giving him a smile before focusing on a spot ahead of her, _"This is how the story went, I met someone by accident.. who blew me away, blew me away." _She couldn't help her eyes travelling over to Finn as she sang, not missing the huge grin on his face.

"_It was in the darkest of my days when you took my sorrow, and you took my pain and buried them away, buried them away. I wish I could lay down beside you when the day is done.. and wake up to your face against the morning sun. But like everything I've ever know, you disappear one day, so I spend my whole life hiding my heart away." _She softly smiled when the rest of the Harmonies joined in, voices blending in perfect musical harmony. Rachel Berry could feel Finn watching her, and she had never felt more confident and secure in her dreams.

Finn watched with tears in his eyes, not even caring what anyone would think of him as he watched his girlfriend do something she loved so much. He could see the passion in her face, the smile on her face as she sang, how proud she was of her team. He loved her so much, his heart hurt as he watched her, wanting nothing more than to run up on that stage and kiss her. He was the first on his feet when she belted out the very last note for their second song, clapping his hands a little too enthusiastically, the biggest grin on his face as he screamed her name. He smirked at those around him, because he didn't care what anyone else thought. "That's my girlfriend." He told a few strangers around him, a look of love and pride on his face as he continued to applaud her.

It wasn't long until it was their turn, his palms were sweaty and he wondered how he could possibly follow his girlfriend's flawless routine. The Warbler's stood proudly in their uniform, standing close together, remaining true to their acapella status. He grinned when his team-mates began before he came in, stepping forward, trying to not make it obvious that his eyes were searching for one Rachel Berry. He focused on perfecting his movements, singing with as much passion as could muster. _"Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do, tonight." _His eyes finally found her and he couldn't help the grin on his face,

"_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me." _He struggled to keep his eyes off her, loving the way her eyes watered, her hand held against her chest as she watched him proudly. _"Watching you is the only drug I need." _He winked at her, his smile only getting wider when she giggled at his 'thug' dance moves, a small blush creeping up on her cheeks when Santana hit her arm. "_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do, tonight. Hey..." _

He gave her another wink, before they broke into the next song, _"Uptown girl, she's been living in her uptown world. I'll bet she's never had a backstreet guy, I bet her momma never told her why." _He sang with Blaine, his voice powering over as was requested, deciding not to take his eyes off the only girl he wanted to sing to, this time.

"_And when she's walking, she's looking so fine... and when she's talking, she'll say that she's mine." _He made sure he focused on dancing perfectly, wanting to make the girl proud as she had done to him, seeing the smile on her face when he sang was making his heart skip beats, and he longed to be perfect throughout so he could reap the benefits later.

Rachel had enjoyed watching him perform – more than she should have, but that was for her and Finn to know, nobody else – she had never felt so proud of someone that wasn't herself. She watched him on the stage, a hand over her heart as she heard him sing, how hard he was trying to be perfect the whole routine the Warbler's had choreographed for the music. She couldn't wait for the performance to be over so she could run up to him and wrap her arms tight around him, before she kissed him.

"You were amazing.." She gushed as she run backstage, jumping on him, her legs easily wrapping around his waist and her arms around his neck as he held her up. Finn

gave her a huge smile, brushing some hair from her face,

"You were breathtaking.." He whispered to her, placing a soft kiss on her lips, pulling her body closer to his. She smiled against his lips, her fingers curling in his hair before they pulled away for air, "I honestly could have watched you on that stage all day." He murmured, burying his face in her hair, "You're just so perfect."

"You were wonderful, Finn.. I'd say I could watch you perform all day but.." She leaned closer to his ear, whispering softly, "I wanted nothing more than to jump your bones right there and then. I had to remind myself of where we were." She flushed a red, nuzzling her nose in his neck as they stood there for a few moments, ignoring the groans of their friends.

"They'll be announcing the winners soon." She mumbled, still not ready to let go of the boyfriend she had been unable to see in four days because of preparation for sectionals. He nodded and bit down on her shoulder gently, groaning,

"Forget the coach home, I brought my car.. I'll drive you back, okay?" He softly run the tip of his tongue up her neck, to her ear lobe, emitting a moan from the girl who could only nod as she tried to ignore everything her body was telling her right then. "I-I should.. uh.. my team." She could barely think straight with his tongue on her neck, his body pressed against hers. She bit down on her lip and moved her head down to capture his lips in hers, before she slid herself from his grip, smiling when her feet landed safely on the ground.

"See you stage... good luck." She gave him a genuine smile, placing a soft kiss on his shoulder before she walked away, running off to the bathroom to attempt to calm herself down before she went up on that stage. Finn groaned when he watched her leave, moving his hands over his groin before sprinting to the bathroom. "Thanks Rachel, I have a _problem_ to sort out now." He muttered under his breath.

Finn and Rachel both made it late to the stage, causing a few eyebrow raises and whispers from those in their team, as they joined the competing teams. Rachel tried to look confident, her show smile fully on as she held onto Santana and Quinn, trying to take deep breaths when the other team was announced as third place.

Finn just looked over at Rachel, a smile on his face, he would be happy either way – he actually wanted her to make it through, because he knew how much it meant to her and he knew that he would actually be a little more than disappointed if he made it and she didn't. "It's a draw! Both teams will make their way to regionals!"

Finn blinked, hearing the screams of happiness from both respective teams, before Rachel came flying to him, her arms wrapping tight around him. "I'm so proud of you!" She giggled as he lifted her up, keeping her secure. "I told Shelby that I was getting a lift back home, so we need to leave pretty soon before I burst." She bit down on her lip, smiling at him as he said goodbye to his friends, promising them he would meet them at Santana's party later that night.

Rachel promised the same to her own friends before she was pulled away by Finn, both of them laughing as they made their way to his car, barely taking their hands off each other. Finn drove quickly, muttering about needing to find a safe place to park, looking around him before his eyes settled on a motel, "Oh hell no, Finn.. it's dirty."

"No more so than this car." She rolled her eyes and wrinkled her nose in disgust,

"I'd rather not, all the same.. just find somewhere." He groaned when she put a hand on his thigh, a smirk on her face – which only made him groan even more because she knew _exactly _what she was doing to him. He could barely breathe when he finally found somewhere out of the way, where they wouldn't get caught because her hand had travelled further up his leg and was dangerously close to his groin.

"Get in the back." He glared at her, pushing her gently, rolling his eyes when she giggled and did as he said. "You're not supposed to laugh, I'm trying to be all firm and stuff, you know?" He whined, pouting at her when she burst out laughing.

"Right, sir.. I will follow your instructions to the best of my ability." She saluted him, a smirk dancing on her lips when he climbed on top of her, grunting.

"Don't mock me, I'll make you pay." He bit down on her shoulder, grinning when she moaned. She went to move her hands down his chest but he quickly wrapped his fingers around her tiny wrists, "No. No touching." He could only smirk when she whimpered, as he removed his tie, quickly tying her hands. He moved his hands down her body, her protests only making him go slower.

Rachel was impatient at the best of times, so after a lifetime of his hands removing her clothes and teasing her body – it was fifteen minutes, she was well aware of that but it felt like forever – she was ready to burst, as she shot him a glare. "I need you inside me, right now. Stop fucking about."

Finn raised his eyebrow, an amused smile on his face as he hovered over her, having removed his own clothes moments before. "Oh, I love it when you talk dirty to me." He teased, sucking on her neck before pushing himself into her roughly, groaning when she moaned loudly.

He kept up the pace, her moans only getting louder as she tried to break free from her restraints, moaning his name against his lips. He felt himself getting close, her teeth settling on his neck as she sucked his skin, biting gently, as his movements slowed, both of them orgasming at the same time.

He tried to catch his breath, holding her close to him, not moving to pull out of her as they both lay there in pure bliss. "I love you." He finally managed to say, turning his head to look at her,

"I love you too.. so much." She gave him a smile, before closing her eyes, completely exhausted from the days events. "I need to go home to change for the party." She muttered, not opening her eyes, Finn gave a nod and climbed off her, helping her get changed before he focused on trying to get his uniform on, gently untying his tie from her wrists. He frowned, kissing the redness that the tie had left behind,

"It doesn't hurt." She reassured him, seeing the panic on his face, before she kissed his nose and moved to get into the front. She closed her eyes again, her hand resting on his thigh – innocently this time – as he drove to her house.

~ .. ~

Noah Puckerman had a reputation as a badass, a ladies man who cared about no one other than himself, someone who would just have a casual fuck and ignore the consequences. But there was one girl who changed that for him – Quinn Fabray. He was told she would be at the party Finn had invited him to, and he couldn't resist seeing that beautiful face again. She was the only girl he had ever considered being in a serious, committed relationship with, she had been the only girl that he would ever be willing to stick by when she told him that she was pregnant. And Noah matured when he made the decision that he had to be mature, and allow her to make the decision to give little Beth up for adoption.

He had longed to be able to tell the other girl how he really felt, but she had been cold to him after the pregnancy and in true Puckerman style, he gave up too easily. Time had passed, and the more time that passed, the more scared he grew. He was scared of her reaction, of her rejection (he was never used to girls saying no) and he was scared of her actually loving him back.

He had watched his best friend fall in love in the time he had spent away with Quinn. He had seen Finn fall deeper and deeper in love with a girl that he used to know as 'Quinn's annoying friend' and he found himself getting increasingly jealous as time passed. He saw the smile on Finn's face, he saw the way the guy didn't even care if he made a fool out of himself when he spoke about the girl, he heard how he spoke about her, how much he loved her, and how the sex was just _spectacular. _And he found himself wanting that. But not just wanting it, wanting it with Quinn.

He sighed, making his way through the party crowd, ignoring people bumping into him as he tried to find the one girl he couldn't get off his mind. He saw her from a distance, her back was pressed up against the wall, sipping very slowly at a cup she held in her hands. He gave a small smile, making his way over to her quickly before he lost the confidence. "Hey, beautiful." He stood next to her, trying to focus on looking at her face, biting down on his lip.

"Puck?" She whispered, staring at him in pure disbelief, shaking her head, "T-this is a Glee party.. you're not in Glee."

"Baby, if it's Glee that gets your heart, where's the sign up sheet?" He sighed and put a hand in hers, pulling her to him, "I miss you." He whispered in her ear, tilting her chin up to look at him, "I heard about what you did the other day, I had no idea you were so broken. Let me fix you.."

"I-I don't know if I can trust you." She chewed on her lower lip, not moving from the position he had her in – she loved him, he was her first time, her first love and no matter how much she tried to deny it, they had a perfect baby girl together.

"Let me show you that you can. I want what Finn and Rachel have, and I want that with you. Let me show you, Quinn. Give me one more chance." He looked into her eyes, moving some hair from her face, his breath hitching as she leaned closer to him. Her lips were gently placed on his, and he kissed back without another thought, holding her close to him.

Quinn smiled when she pulled away, "I forgive you.." He grinned and kissed the side of her head, looking for Finn across the dance floor, giving him a subtle thumbs up before turning back to Quinn.

Finn had been watching from a distance, holding Rachel to him as they danced. He wanted to take her home but he knew that they were supposed to be celebrating with their friends – but truly, he wanted to throw her over his shoulder and take her home, and make love to her all night. He held the very drunk Rachel close to him, kissing the top of his head as he grinned. He thought about how people used to say that people in love, want others to be in love – and it was so true. He had wanted Puck to be happy, and if Quinn made him happy, then it was a double win.

Rachel looked up at her boyfriend, giggling, "You're smiling big!" She gasped dramatically, causing Finn to laugh at the drunk girl, rolling his eyes playfully as he held her closer to him. "Finny, I want your penis." She drawled out her words, tugging on his shirt, causing his eyes to widen. "Upstairs!" She moaned as she bit down on his neck. Finn groaned, pulling her towards the stairs quickly, who was he to say no to his demanding diva?

~ .. ~

Rachel took a deep breath, and sat down at the table, looking at both her dads. "I've avoided this conversation for a long time, mostly because I've had a lot of things to worry about but now that sectionals is over, and me and Finn are doing amazing.. and everything is sorting itself out.. I just, I need to know why you kept this from me." She looked up, refusing to let the tears fall from her eyes, reminding herself to be strong.

"Rachel, it's complicated.." Hiram started, frowning at the girl,

"Don't speak down to me! I deserve to know why you all kept my mother from me. I deserve to know why I had to grow up without one." She gritted her teeth, gripping at her phone underneath the table, standing her ground with the two men who had raised her.

"Shelby was just a surrogate.. it's different, Rachel.." Leroy was the next to speak, shaking his head at the young girl, "She's not your mom, she was just.. supplying us with the gift of a baby and then she had to stand back."

"Fine. That doesn't explain to me why you didn't bother telling me what she was when she came into my life." Both men sighed,

"She had to sign a contract, we drew it up before you were born. She is not allowed to tell you that she is your birth mother until the day you're eighteen. She wanted to, she begged us but it's a law abiding contract and we refused to allow her to tell you." Rachel flinched at his words, biting down on her lip as she tried to process the thoughts,

"So.. you _bought_ me?" She stood up quickly, her chair flying behind her, "You told me I was born from love, but my whole life was defined by someone signing their name on a damn contract!" She slammed the cup she had in front of her, not caring when it smashed, "You had no right to keep her from me, you had no right. You can't just.. ask someone to give their baby up, a baby that shares their DNA, you can't do that and then make them sign a contract which forces them legally to not have anything to do with their own child. That's disgusting."

She turned around, storming out of there with tears running down her face, making her way out into the cold winter wind, the rain hitting her hard. She barely felt it as she walked slowly, trying to process what her fathers had told her. She carried on walking, not completely sure where she was going, not even noticing when someone called her name. Tears ran down her face as she thought about how a simple contract had made her think about her whole life.

She had longed for a mommy to call her own for so long, she loved both her dads but she needed a mom who understood some of the things she had gone through, and would go through. She felt bitterly disappointed that her dads had tried to take that away from her, especially when they hadn't educated themselves beforehand.

She didn't even realize she was shaking until she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her, "Rachel? Rachel?" She heard the desperation in his voice, but she couldn't speak, tears falling heavier as she held herself close to him, sobbing. "It's alright." She heard the panic in his tone but she didn't move, closing her eyes slowly. "Rachel? Stay awake for me, okay? I need to get you in the warm first." He sighed before picking her up, running back to his house where he had seen her pass ten minutes ago.

"Mom!" He screamed the moment he managed to open the door, glad the fire was on as he set her down on the couch. "I need blankets, lots of blankets.." He ran his fingers through her soaked hair, sighing. "Rachel, baby.. we're going to get you warm, okay?" She gave him a small nod to let him know she was listening, her eyes still closed as she fought the darkness.

Carole came running down the stairs, frowning at the two before throwing a load of blankets Finn's way, "I'll go get some hot chocolate." She bit down on her lip, her eyes watching the shaking girl before she ran into the kitchen. Finn sighed and kissed Rachel's forehead, trying to ignore how terrifyingly cold it was. "I'm gonna get you out of these wet clothes, okay?" He whispered, holding her close as he pulled her top off.

"Kurt! Can you bring me down some of my clothes for Rachel, please?" He shouted as loud as he could, sure the boy heard him as he continued to strip the girl down. He grabbed the clothes off a pale Kurt when he came downstairs, the boy just looking at Rachel before muttering something about going to help Carole. Finn was left alone with her again, getting her dressed in some dry clothes, drying her hair with a towel. He moved quickly to wrap her in the blankets, before getting himself dry so he could sit down and pull her head onto his lap. "I've got you baby, I've got you." He whispered, holding her close to him, hoping she would warm up soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: See last chapters. **

**My Secret Valentine**

**Chapter Ten**

She could feel herself sinking quickly, falling deeper and deeper into the depression she had found herself in. Her arms wrapped around her body, her knees drawn to her chest, curled up in a ball beneath her bed covers. Her body shook, sobs escaping her mouth every so often, but other than that, she remained quiet.

_Betrayal. _It was a funny thing, she thought bitterly, it hurt so badly to know that the whole time she had been craving a mother, that very woman had been kept from her by some stupid contract. She was angry, to say the least. Angry that they had even thought about drawing up a contract for their brand new baby girl, and angry that her mother had the audacity to sign such a pathetic piece of paper. She was angry that one piece of paper had decided if she would be able to have a mother in her life or not. One piece of paper meant so much more than anyone could ever think.

Shelby Corcoran was not a dangerous woman, she was headstrong and stubborn but never dangerous. Which was why Rachel was struggling to come to terms with the contract, and the need for it. Did her parents just wake up one morning and selfishly decide they wanted to keep their daughter to themselves? Did they plan it from the very beginning? Did they suddenly decide when they saw their baby girl cling onto her mother's finger in her first few minutes of life?

She sobbed at the thoughts running through her mind, finding herself only sinking deeper into the state of depression. She wanted to scream, wanted to throw things, and shout, and cry, and hit something or something, she wanted to do something other than lay in her bed and cry. But she just couldn't bring herself to even move. Her body wouldn't co-operate with her own thoughts sometimes. Mostly, she thought it would be best to lay there and accept the pain. Other times, she wanted to get out of the bed so she could smash something.

But she stayed. She stayed in her bed, sleeping and crying, refusing to eat, chucking every single glass of water her dads gave her across the room. Everything was a lie to her now, their whole relationship with her was a lie, every time they told her they loved her, it was a lie. Every damn excuse as to why they couldn't see her perform, why they couldn't go to parent-teacher evenings, it was all just one huge lie.

And Shelby? Well, everything she ever said, did and every look she gave Rachel's way was nothing more than a lie. She had replaced her so easily, with a little girl who looked just like her biological mother, with her father's eyes. A little girl who could light up the room when she was in it. A little girl who meant so much to Rachel's mom. A little girl who would get the relationship Rachel had to miss out on.

She figured that to those who had grown up with a mom in their lives, her depression would seem stupid, silly even. But to her, having a mom had been the basis of her entire life. She had spent her childhood asking her daddies why she never had one, she had spent her childhood getting made fun of for having two daddies, instead of one of each and she had spent her whole childhood watching other children with their mother's, wondering what it would be like. And then puberty came and went, and it was difficult learning through books, because she knew all the other girls would have a mom to talk to about it. She knew that once she became sexually active, she would want a mom to talk to about it. The depression hit her like a ton of bricks because she had spent so long wanting a mom, and she had to learn that her dads had taken that relationship away from her. They had taken away the choice, and they had willingly allowed her to beg them for a mom like all the other children, without telling her that it was their fault her mom had gone away.

She felt a few more tears running down her face, not bothering to wipe them away as she tried to focus on the sadness in Shelby's eyes when Rachel discovered the photograph. Was she sad she had been discovered? That the secret was finally out? Or was she sad because... because she _wanted_ Rachel? She bit down on her lip, ignoring the pain that seemed to ache all over her body as she cried again. She had just wanted a mommy, why did it have to be so much to ask for?

She cried out, in pain this time as a shooting pain shocked her from her state of depression. Her arms wrapped around her stomach as she gasped, barely able to see when she opened her eyes, the tears clouding her vision as she sobbed. She slowly moved, ignoring the pain for a moment as she pulled away the covers. _Blood. _It was all she could remember. The blood was everywhere. And she screamed. She screamed until her own face had faded away, she could hear her dads in the background but the darkness was taking over.

The blood; there was just so much blood. The voices soon faded, the dim lights she had been able to see once, were gone. And now it was replaced by silence and by darkness. Everything was gone, and she wondered for a second, if she was dying. She had always been one for dramatics, and maybe it was a broken heart she was dying of. It seemed fitting for her, she guessed.

She wondered who would be at her funeral – would they sing? She could only imagine the Harmonies would never be able to sing again, their bodies shaking with sobs as they lose their star singer. Singing would never be the same again. She wanted to smile at her own morbid thoughts, but she was unable to control or feel her body. She could imagine Finn throwing himself on her coffin and Kurt would be dressed in his finest suit as he dabbed at his eyes, waiting until later to cry. Her parents – all three of them – would feel guilty as they read the tombstone; _Here lies Rachel Barbara Berry. Just sixteen years old, died of a broken heart._

~ .. ~

Hiram and Leroy Berry were downstairs when they heard the scream. They felt their hearts drop as the scream pierced through the house, the scream of pain and distress coming from their only daughter. They ran up the stairs quicker than either of them had ever run before, bursting into her bedroom only to see her on the verge of unconsciousness, her screams having died down, blood covering the bed. Leroy moved first, phoning an ambulance and Hiram tried to keep the girl awake, tears falling down his face when she gave into the darkness that had taken over her body.

They watched the paramedics, both of them filled with worry as they clung onto each other, "Is there any chance your daughter may be pregnant?" Hiram stared, his eyes wide at the words, the words he would never be able to forget. He had clung to the hope her and Finn had not made it that far into their relationship yet, she had not approached either of them about sex, or losing her virginity – and to be honest, he's unsure if he preferred not knowing. Leroy shook his head, and then nodded, "We uh.. we don't know. She has a boyfriend.. they may..." His words trailed off as he shook his head again, not knowing what to do or say as they watched their daughter be taken away from them.

"We'll follow behind." He finally said, getting into his car before handing the phone to Hiram, "Phone Finn." He muttered, anger flashing in his eyes before he started the car, quickly following behind the ambulance. Hiram could only nod as he dialed the number, tears falling down his face.

~ .. ~

It was almost midnight when his phone rang, and it was just five minutes after that he found himself throwing on some pants and a shirt, running out of the house without wasting anytime. He needed to be with her, especially if it was what her fathers said. He sighed, biting down on his lip as he drove quickly, not caring about speed limits, only needing to be with his girl.

He found himself running into the hospital quicker than he ever thought possible, screaming at a nurse or someone to help him, to tell him where Rachel was. He needed to hold her, he needed to let her know how sorry he was, he needed to hold her while she cried and he needed to let her know that he was always going to be there. He closed his eyes tight, trying to suppress his emotions as he searched for her.

He sighed in relief at the sight of her dads, not even caring how angry they may be at him as he ran to them, "Is she okay? Is she awake? What happened?" He took a deep breath, running his fingers through his hair as he desperately looked at the two men in front of him, both of them shaking their head.

"She had a miscarriage. They're going to keep her in overnight.. she woke up but.. when she found out.. she was upset.. she was asking for you." He gave them both a small, nervous nod before making his way into the room. He felt the tears wetting his cheeks already as he made his way over to the small, fragile girl in the middle of the room, her face so pale, he could have easily mistaken her for someone else.

He held her hand tight as he watched her cry, his own tears falling onto her forehead when he leaned over her, "I love you so much, this is not your fault baby, okay?" She shook her head, looking at him in complete horror,

"I-I.. I forgot.. with everything going on, I forgot to go get my contraception topped up. I'm so stupid, this is all my fault and I don't know what to do." She sobbed harder and shook her head, "I'm such a horrible person." Finn sighed, climbing onto the bed to bring the shaking, crying girl into his chest, rubbing her back as he hushed her. He didn't know what to say, he knew he was to blame as well – but were either of them truly ready to have a child? They loved each other, there was no denying that, but they were both still in school, they both had dreams bigger than this town.

He kissed her forehead, "It just wasn't meant to be. We'll always remember, but it wasn't mean to be. Me and you.. we're meant to go to New York, go to college, you'll be on Broadway and I'll be a teacher.. we'll get married, and we'll have kids. It's the way it's supposed to be." He gave her a small smile when she finally calmed down, his fingers running through her hair as he took a deep breath.

"Baby, you need to be okay.. you need to talk to your parents. You need to tell them what you want, and what you need. You need to sort this out.." He whispered, holding her closer, "I love you and it hurts to see you hurting, so please.. when you get out of hospital, you have to sort all this out." She gave him a small nod, and a reassuring squeeze of his hand as she closed her eyes tight.

"Thank you." She murmured, pressing her smaller body against his, "You just walked in here and in a matter of moments, you made me feel better. I'm sorry for pushing you away before." He shook his head and traced a heart on her shoulder, smiling,

"Anytime, babe.. I love you and you must never forget that." She gave him the smallest of nods, exhaustion taking over as she felt herself slowly falling asleep, not wanting to let go of him. "I love you too." She muttered, before she fell asleep, leaving Finn alone with his thoughts, tears falling down as his face as he mourned the baby he would never get to meet.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Wow, it's been a while. I apologize, I got caught up with university, illness, general roleplaying addictions and just.. university life. I am now in my second year, so hopefully I'll stop with the whole going out and getting drunk thing, now that it's not so new. But, I hope some people who used to read this story are still here, and welcome to any newcomers.

Disclaimer: See last chapters.

My Secret Valentine

Chapter Eleven

In the weeks after the miscarriage, things were never easy. Rachel often found herself bursting into tears at any given moment, a hand on her stomach as she thought about what could have been. And Finn tried to be strong, he tried to comfort her but when he was by himself, behind closed doors, he let the tears fall. He knew they weren't ready for a child, he knew they would never have been able to be the stars they both longed to be, they wouldn't have New York, or show choir competitions to worry about. They'd be parents, they would be young parents, probably arguing and hating the other person for stealing what could have been an amazing life away from them. But the thought of losing a child, a child they hadn't known about, a child they would never get to know, it was sad. Because he would never get to know them, he would never be able to picture them – was it a boy or a girl? Would he be a football player? Would she be a ballerina? Would they sing? Would they dance? Would they want to be on Broadway?

There was so much they would never get to see, or know, and maybe it was okay. Maybe it would stop hurting when they realized it wasn't meant to be, maybe it would all stop hurting because if it was meant to happen, it would have and that was all he could focus on. It didn't stop the tears from falling, or his heart breaking whenever he looked at his brunette girlfriend. It didn't stop him from closing his eyes as tight as he possibly could to stop the tears from falling, when he held her close in his arms. It didn't stop any of that, but he had to cling onto the fact that one day, he'd be able to move on, they both would.

Things were different though; Rachel didn't look at him in the same way, and no matter how many times they tried to lay there in each other's arms, it didn't feel the same. He could feel a break up coming, and it broke his heart to know that the love he had felt for her suddenly meant nothing, after what had happened. He wanted it back, he wanted her back, he wanted her to smile and to laugh and to sing, but he had to be patient. He had to wait until she was ready to talk about it, and until then, he'd be there to wipe her tears until she told him to leave her alone. He'd be there for her because without her, he wasn't even sure who Finn Hudson was. She was the light of his life, the reason he sang, the reason he was and he had to cling to that with everything inside of him because… who was he without Rachel Barbra Berry?

The idea had come in the middle of the night, with her sleeping in his arms, tear marks making her way down her perfect face as he sat up and took a deep breath. He had to focus, he had to make her feel better and there was only one way he knew how. The one way that spoke to the both of them, the one way that made words reach out to them in ways neither of them could ever understand. Music. It was how all of this started, and it was what he thanked every single day for bringing his perfect girlfriend into his life. Music was always the answer, music had to be the answer.

~ .. ~

Rachel was more than confused when she got the note, telling her to go down to the auditorium, a small frown on her face before she walked into the large room, biting down on her lip when she saw the Warbler's there, Finn right in the front. His trademark smile on his face, made her give him a soft smile, before she sat down as instructed, not sure what was about to happen. She just ran her fingers through her hair, playing with the ends before she heard the music, giving him a soft smile when she relaxed into her seat.

"_I see trees of green, red roses too. I see them bloom, for me and you and I think to myself… what a wonderful world." _The song was beautiful, one of her favourites, one that she would love forever. It was a classic, a song that never got old, and one that could truly get her through the darkest days. How Finn had known that, she would never know, but here he was, standing right in front of her, with some of her best friends, and the friends she made in the Warbler's, singing a beautiful song to her as she just felt tears wet her cheeks. He was perfect, so perfect and she couldn't imagine how she would ever get through something like losing a child without him by her side.

Her brown eyes met with his, as she gave him a soft smile, laughing when he finally jumped off the stage and grabbed her hand, pulling her close to him, as he sang the last words of the song, "_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world._." He sang, close to her ear before pulling her as close as he could manage, they would get through it. He knew they would, and that they were just one step closer to finally moving on and making each other smile, and laugh, and sing and dance all over again. One day soon.


End file.
